


Higher Education

by swilli47



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilli47/pseuds/swilli47
Summary: Bridget and Mark meet again much later in life, without having any kind of past together.  And both are Professors in London.
Relationships: Daniel Cleaver/Mark Darcy, Daniel Cleaver/Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones, Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones
Comments: 89
Kudos: 47





	1. Turkey Curry Buffet

Mark Darcy was fast approaching fifty, twice divorced and spending Christmas with his parents in the small town they still lived in.

“Mark, are you coming down?” he heard his mother call from below.“We’re leaving shortly.”

He groaned inwardly, not really wanting to accompany them to the Turkey Curry Buffet that had been taking place as long as he could remember.Definitely well before he had left for boarding school.He’d much rather stay back, read a book, relax and watch football on the telly; really anything other than being faced with making small talk over bad canapés with people he hadn’t seen in years.But instead of that, he heard himself say, “Be down directly,” as he threw on a turtleneck jumper he had found in the back of his closet.One that had the ugliest moose on the front he’d ever seen.At least his parents’ friends couldn’t accuse him of not having a sense of humour. 

“You look... wonderful,” Elaine said as she took in his attire when he crossed the last step and joined them at the front door.“Wherever did you find that old jumper?”She was laughing at the faux wounded look on his face.

“In the back of my closet.”He turned to his father, pulled down the bottom of the shirt so the animal’s face elongated, saying, “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your Christmas wear?”The mischievous way his eyes crinkled had Malcolm laughing at his son. 

“Not at all.Although I haven’t worn it in so long, we may need to check it for holes.”He then made a show of turning Mark around, inspecting the back of the dark green knit top for any latent moth damage.

They made the short drive to the Alconbury’s home in less than fifteen minutes, his father talking the entire route, glad to be spending time with his son after several Christmases apart; while Mark had been living abroad in Geneva, working at the Geneva Academy of International Humanitarian Law and Human Rights, teaching post-graduate studies.

Just as he imagined, Mark was slightly put off by a few of his parents’ friends.Being recently divorced, he couldn’t believe some of the questions he had been fielding.After an hour of answering several of what he considered very personal cross-examinations, he refilled his wine glass and went looking for his mother.

“Mother,” he lamented, not saying anything else, but his expression almost caused her to laugh out loud, thinking better of it when she remembered how sensitive he could be lately.Looking past his shoulder, she spotted a petite blond holding a glass of wine, also looking slightly bored to be in the company of her parents’ older friends.

“Mark, you remember Bridget, don’t you?She’s Colin and Pam’s daughter.”As if the thought just struck her, she suggested, “Why don’t you go over and say hello.She’s a professor of English Literature.I’m sure you’ll have a lot in common.”

“I don’t need to be set up!” he replied, a little more loudly than he meant, causing several people to look over at them. 

“For God’s sake, Mark, she’s married,” she said back, her tone slightly irritated.“I just meant you could talk to her. She’s close to your age and I dare say, looking as bored as you to be here, in her parents’ company.Pam mentioned that her husband’s away on business and I’m sure she’d enjoy a younger person’s conversation.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.“Of course I’ll speak to her.I haven’t seen her for years, although I’m not sure she’ll remember me.”Bending down, he kissed his mother’s cheek in apology before heading off in Bridget’s direction. 

He approached Bridget just as her father, Colin, appeared at her side with a new glass of wine, taking the empty from her. 

“Mark!Nice to see you again,” Colin greeted him as he walked up, putting his hand out to shake the younger man’s in greeting.“You remember my daughter, Bridget?”

“Yes, sir,” Mark returned politely, looking down at Bridget, thinking her much more attractive than he remembered. 

“Hello,” she smiled up at him, looking genuinely happy to see the only other person in the room that was under sixty-five.“Your mum said you’re just back in England after several years working abroad?What field are you in?” 

“I teach law to post-grad students.I’ll actually be starting a new job back in London next week after living in Geneva for several years.”He didn’t think he needed to go into the fact that the break-up of his marriage was the impetus for his return to England.It did, after all, allow him to be closer to his parents now that they were getting on in age. 

As only a proud father could, Colin chimed in, crowing about his daughter, “Bridget here’s a professor also.English Literature.Her mother and I couldn’t be more proud!”He bussed her on the cheek then, taking a large sip of his red wine after, clearly proud of his daughter’s accomplishments, before being summoned by his wife from across the room.“Well, I’ll leave you two young ones to chat then,” and he teetered off towards his wife, wobbling slightly.

“Sorry about that,” she said, watching him fondly as he departed, obviously embarrassed by the attention from her father in front of a practical stranger, or at least someone she hadn’t seen in years.

Mark laughed, “No need to apologize.He has every right to be proud.That’s quite an accomplishment, Professor...?”He didn’t appear to be taking the piss and seemed genuinely impressed by her vocation but was obviously at a loss for her married surname.

“Cleaver.Professor Cleaver, but please, call me Bridget,” her smile was warm and authentic.“After all, I did run ‘round your paddling pool naked when I was four,” her laughter almost disarmed him, but he caught himself prior to makinga verbal gaffe by asking if her husband’s first name was Daniel; the person that was the cause of the disintegration of his first marriage.It couldn’t be.He was positive it was just a coincidence. After all, Cleaver was a fairly common name.Any number of people could have it.He couldn’t see this very attractive, educated and confident woman with someone like his ex-mate, Daniel.Not to mention that the Daniel he knew had sworn off marriage back in his twenties and Mark could certainly not disagree with his decision, having witnessed first hand a true Lothario in action.

Nodding, he reciprocated, asking her to call him Mark, as her father had. 

“So, Mark,” she started, the charming smile reaching her bright blue eyes.He found himself wishing for once that his mother _had_ been trying to set him up with someone, and in this case, that she wasn’t married.“How are you enjoying the visit with your parents in Grafton Underwood?Or, like me, are you counting the hours ‘til you’re back in London?” she asked conspiratorially. 

Her irreverence made him laugh, “Either you’re a mind reader or I’m not doing as good a job as I thought in masking my feelings.If I’ve been asked once, I’ve been asked a hundred times why I'm recently divorced.It’s really amazing some of the things my parents’ friends think to interrogate me on.”He wasn’t usually this talkative to women he didn’t know but supposed he felt comfortable knowing she was married; that there wasn’t the constant pressure to impress hanging over his head.He certainly wasn’t going to inform her that one of the most personal questions on his recent split was from her own mother.

“I know what you mean!My husband’s been traveling quite often lately and has missed several family functions.So if my mum isn’t constantly asking if all is well in our relationship, then Uncle Geoffrey and Aunt Una are.It’s really very tedious, but I suppose they mean well.”She rolled her eyes at him, showing that she took their advice with a grain of salt, “It can sometimes be very hard not to tell them all to bugger off, but I suppose it’s true that discretion is the better part of valour, especially when one’s parents are involved.What types of advice are they offering on divorce these days?Hopefully, it’s better than their marriage counseling.” 

She was so easy to talk to, he found himself making her laugh with some of the more personal inquiries he’d fielded during the party.“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he advised with obvious wit, “but evidently, my mother is quite the sharer among the town hens.It’s usually the ladies that I find ask the strangest, nosiest and most obnoxious questions, although Geoffrey certainly doesn’t disappoint.While refilling my wine, he cornered me in the kitchen, asking if I were bipolar.” 

Her expression was priceless before she exclaimed, “No!What did you tell him??”

Trying to keep a straight face, he replied, “I told him that while I haven’t been officially diagnosed, if leaving my wife is akin to being unhinged, then yes, I guess I am.”

Her loud and unbridled laughter caused Bridget’s own mother to glance over at them, her look disapproving at seeing her daughter so obviously enjoying herself with a man other than her husband. 

“Go on!He didn’t really ask that!You do know that he’s not a blood relation, right?!I just _call_ him Uncle Geoffrey.”She wanted Mark to know in no uncertain terms that there wasn’t a true relation with a person that would ever be that crass.

Liking that he could make her laugh so freely, he continued.“Oh, there’s more.”He too was laughing loudly now.“‘Did she have an affair’ is a popular one.To which my pat reply is, ‘Yes, right, and I’m going to share with you something so humiliating.’She wasn’t, by the way,” he said confidentially into her ear, bending low to whisper it.“They then move on to ask if _I_ was the one that had an affair.”

“Mark!You’re making this up!You’ve been drinking, or they have.How did you reply??”She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t see him as the type to have cheated, so wasn’t expecting him to provide her with any salacious gossip but wanted him to continue regaling her with the audacity of the people surrounding them. 

“I said, ‘Yes, and let me tell you all the sordid details.But only if you promise to tell no one.’Or this one, ‘You weren’t happy?’To which I replied, ‘No. I was over the moon with happiness.So much so that I walked away.’”

They had inadvertently moved into a more quiet corner of the large room to better continue their private conversation, not wanting their fellow guests to overhear any disparaging comments about them. 

“Well, it seems Geoffrey’s bipolar remark takes the prize or is there worse?”She had to wipe her eyes at this point, as tears of laughter had escaped onto her cheeks.

“The doozy was, and I quote, ‘Is there an event that you can tell me about that can help me better understand your decision?’”

By this time, Bridget was almost doubled over, laughing so hard she was having trouble catching her breath.She did manage to get a short query out though, “And, you said?!” before having to dab at her eyes once more, sure that her mascara was running down her face. _Thank God for cocktail napkins_ , she thought. 

“‘Yes, the time when I found out my wife was still married to her first husband and I was horrified.Does that event meet your divorce barometer?’” This was the outrageous question that had come from Pam Jones, her mother. 

She reached over, placing her hand on his sleeve, still smiling at what he had obviously been through at the party, showing a sense of fun in navigating some rough waters while still maintaining his composure. 

The smile left her face as she consoled him, saying, “It’s really unfair to be asked such personal details of your marriage.Before asking a question, they should wonder if they’d want to answer the same about their own marriage.I’m sure your answers were much more circumspect than you let on.And if any of those questions came from my mother, then I’d like to apologize for her.” 

Her obvious concern touched him, before he told her, “Thank you. The truth is, it feels good to be out of an untenable situation. However, it did take a while to get to this point. Come, let’s join the others before your mother has your husband on my doorstep, threatening violence for monopolizing your time.”

He rejoined his parents while she wandered off to find more wine.He couldn’t help but think that whomever she was married to was a very lucky man. 

Giving him a knowing look when he walked up, his mother said quietly, “You know, you were supposed to be fixed up with Bridget years ago, at one of these events.But you ended up staying in London for work and missed it.”He smiled at her, thinking yet again that his mother seemed able to read his mind.


	2. Ruminations

Bridget crawled into her childhood bed, thoughts churning through her mind concerning her conversation with Mark Darcy. She had just rung off with Daniel and was feeling both sad and furious at the same time. She envied Mark for having gone through what was obviously a tough time with his divorce but seemingly having come out on the better end of it. 

“Hello, love,” he had told her when she picked up her mobile.He was obviously half pissed.“How was the party?Did anyone miss me?”

“Yes. I did,” she said with unexpressed anger.He wasn’t traveling, wasn’t on the road for business; but instead was at their home in London, having told her he already had plans with mates from work and wouldn’t be able to make yet another one of her parents’ gatherings.She’d told her parents that he was out of town because it just seemed easier than hearing her mum go on about it for her entire visit.They’d been married for five years now.The first three had been pure bliss compared to these last two.Daniel had evidently been on his best behaviour early in their union.She thought he’d grown up, had matured since they had dated briefly years ago, when they both worked at the same publishing house and then on a travel show together.She didn’t jump head first into the relationship this time, thought she was sure that she knew him this go around; having dated for a year, even living with him for several months prior to their wedding.He didn’t have to promise her he’d change, he was living it; home every night, she and their marriage his priority.Then, two years ago, there was a subtle shift.He had changed jobs once again, but such was the publishing world with technology advancements constantly keeping the industry in flux.Her own work was very secure, in contrast to her husband’s profession.She had been at the University of London for over ten years, enjoyed teaching immensely and made a very nice living while doing something she loved; not having married until her forties.

The more she ruminated on her marriage to Daniel, the more she realized that it was time to move on.The past year she had tried discussing her concerns with him, had even suggested counseling, but he insisted there wasn’t anything wrong between them.And maybe to him, there wasn’t.As things stood currently, he could enjoy being married yet still do exactly as he pleased, seemingly never giving in to her wishes, never sacrificing his time for her, only doing what he wanted, when he wanted to.The only people she’d discussed the situation with were her three old friends, Tom, Sharon and Jude.She didn’t even feel she could tell Magda, her friend from uni; thinking Magda had enough issues in her own marriage without having to deal with she and Daniel’s.Turning over into her pillow, she silently cried herself to sleep, not wanting to disturb her mum or dad with her marital woes during what was supposed to be a happy time of year, sad that what had started out so promising had essentially ended with her current decision.She was sure Daniel would be hurt and even wondered if it would come as a surprise to him; never thinking deeply enough or being aware that his actions could ever cause her love for him to die.

——————

Several weeks later, after Daniel had moved out, stubbornly fighting the inevitable, telling her it was simply a phase she was going through, only leaving when he saw how upset she was, she hesitatingly accepted a date request for dinner from a co-worker and friend of Jude’s, whose name was Timothy.It wasn’t a blind date in the typical sense, as they had met prior, both at Jude’s workplace and several of her home parties.They hit it off immediately; he was newly divorced and didn’t want anything too involved, so it seemed to be a good way to get her feet wet and start the process of moving on.Their third date was a dinner for the faculty of her school and he attended as her guest.Sitting at a table with several of her colleagues and their dates, spouses or significant others, they all chatted amicably about current events, with wine and drinks flowing freely. 

After the dinner was cleaned up and the tables cleared, there was a small presentation by the vice-chancellor, discussing the status of the school year thus far and introducing new staff; both permanent and visiting professors. While Bridget was talking to Marion, a fellow teacher in her department, she thought she heard a name she recognized when the speaker introduced Mark Darcy. Stopping mid-sentence, she told her co-worker that he was a childhood friend and they’d recently been reacquainted over New Year’s. 

“What a small world,” exclaimed Marion.“You’re both from Grafton Underwood and now working at the same uni!”

“Yes, he seemed very nice when we last spoke.I’ll have to make sure to tell him hello.He said he was teaching in London now, but I wasn’t aware it was here!” she continued, genuine pleasure evident in her tone.She had enjoyed speaking with him on New Year’s and even credited their conversation with being the motivating factor in finally deciding to act on the difficult decision to separate from her husband.

The dancing was announced just as the floor was cleared and a small, four piece ensemble set up to play. Bridget and her date made their way to the dance floor, starting out with a fast dance, the entire table joining them, all laughing as they jumped about in a big group, the entire English Lit department along with their dates, moving to the song “YMCA”, all making the arm gestures of the appropriate letters of the alphabet, singing together loudly. 

The next song was a slower one and Timothy pulled her close, talking about the event, laughing at something she said.Suddenly she found herself in Mark Darcy’s embrace, as he politely requested of Timothy to dance with her; with her date murmuring ‘Of course’ as he walked away, a little baffled by the interruption.

“Hello,” Mark said, meeting her eyes directly, seeming to bore into her thoughts. “May I ask who you’re dancing with, as it’s not your husband, Daniel?”

She was instantly put off by his highhandedness.What business was it of his who she dated or danced with?And how did he know her husband? 

“Not that’s it’s any of your business, but his name is Timothy.And you’re correct, he is most certainly _not_ my soon to be _ex_ -husband.”He could hear the underlying anger in her tone.

 _Fuck_ , he thought.This wasn’t going as he’d planned.He had asked his mother if she knew the first name of Bridget’s husband, finding out that it was, indeed, Daniel Cleaver, the best man at his first wedding.Elaine had known all along who Bridget had married, seeing no reason to inform Mark of their nuptials.It had been a long time ago, after all.Mark had moved on, remarried and divorced once more since his ill fated first marriage.And although Elaine knew of Daniel’s role in the break up of Mark’s short lived union, even having had Daniel to their home on several occasions as a guest of Mark’s during their uni days, she too hoped that the years had matured him, had somehow mellowed his wandering eye.It would do no good for her to warn Pam or Bridget of Daniel’s ways; who knew if he had changed for the better and was now the perfect husband to her friend’s daughter?

Mark didn’t realize that they had separated, his mother telling him nothing about the recent development.Maybe she hadn’t known, although he couldn’t imagine Pamela Jones keeping something so momentous under wraps in their small town. 

Bridget was right, of course.It wasn’t any of his business what she did. He had actually felt sympathy for Daniel if his wife was stepping out on him, but he should have known better on two fronts.The first being that she would ever cheat on her marriage and the second was that no matter what she was doing, it was her choice and he should have been supportive, as she was to him at New Year’s.

Just as he was about to apologize for being... crass, as she had put it at the buffet, she quickly pulled away from him, turned her back and left the dance floor; her body language showing him how truly irritated she was.He was left to return to his table, very annoyed at himself for somehow alienating her when all he meant to do was say hello to an old friend.Leave it to Daniel to cause his ego to flair and allow him to make a fool of himself.Once back at his seat, he ordered himself a double scotch from the first waitress he saw, seeking to bury his frustration in alcohol.

———————

“Daniel, how do you know Mark Darcy?,” she asked this of him when he stopped by their home to pick up some of his things.He had been very slow in moving out and would often come by without notice, letting himself in with his key.She thought of having the locks changed, but didn’t want to resort to drastic measures, preferring instead to trust her husband, hoping that they could remain amicable during the process of disentangling their joint lives.

She thought she saw panic on his face, but when she looked again, the smile was back in place, the boyish grin in evidence, before he replied, “We went to uni together, were actually mates.I was the best man at his first wedding,” he stopped there, as if there was more to tell, his apparent reticence intriguing her, causing her to ask, “Well, there’s obviously more to it than that.Why didn’t you tell me you knew him?We’re from the same home town, our parents know each other very well.I’m sure I’ve mentioned the Darcy’s when we’ve been to visit my parents.If you were in his wedding, you must have known he was from Grafton Underwood, must know his parents, Elaine and Malcolm.”

He pulled her close, kissing her neck, whispering into her ear, “His wife tried to seduce me only weeks after their wedding.I turned her down, of course, but who knows what lies she told Mark about the situation.It wasn’t a week later that they were separated and divorced quickly thereafter.I tried to explain to him what had happened but he wouldn’t speak to me, preferring to cut off our friendship over a woman that was obviously beneath him.We haven’t spoken since.”He was now kissing her neck, his hands moving down her back, cupping her arse with his hands, pulling her close against him.She could feel her resolve crumbling, not that she believed anything he told her, but they’d always had a healthy sex life and they’d been apart for months now.She was holding off shagging Timothy, not sure if she felt that type of attraction to him, or maybe it was just getting her mind around sleeping with someone other than her husband after so long.She was certainly in no hurry to jump in bed with anyone, but had to admit Daniel’s advances were proving hard to say no to.Until she thought how giving in to her carnal desire would only lead to postponing their final break.It also wouldn’t be fair to Daniel if he thought they could possibly reconcile.Trying to make light of the situation, she pulled away when her mobile rang where it was sitting on the nearby table.She walked over and picked it up, not something she would normally do when with someone, but was never more glad to see her mum’s name pop up on the screen. 

“Mum, hello.”It was all she needed to say before her mother was off and running, telling her about her day, moving onto an issue between she and her father, then the town gossip, allowing Bridget to move to a chair at the dining table, watching as Daniel ran a hand down his face in frustration at being interrupted. She remained on the phone for over a half hour, not really saying anything more then, “Yes, mother,” and, “Uh huh.”Daniel finally looked at his watch one last time, kissed her on the cheek and grudgingly departed, not getting what he had truly come for; leaving only with a few old shirts but not the shag from his estranged wife that he had hoped.Once in his car, he sat for a moment, wondering why his wife had asked him about Mark Darcy.He had been so surprised at her bringing his old friend up in conversation and then at having to fabricate a credible cover story spur of the moment, that he had quite forgotten to find out the underlying cause of her interest.He made a mental note to follow up with her in the next few days, not wanting to take anything for granted where Mark ‘Wanker’ Darcy was concerned.If there was any small hope of patching things up with Bridget, he didn’t need her finding out about his long ago actions.


	3. Advice

Bridget continued to struggle with her decision to separate from Daniel.It wasn’t that she didn’t think she had made the correct choice after so many months of deliberation, but more that she wasn’t sure of the next steps, either in dating again or finding a barrister.Daniel was now actively trying to slow down the process, telling her, once again, that she’d come around, that she had only needed some space, some time away.No matter how she put it to him, he chose to dismiss her feelings, thinking that they’d eventually reconcile.Her father had suggested she talk to Mark Darcy and ask his advice on choosing an advocate.He had practiced law in London before he began teaching full time and his reputation was impeccable.Colin was sure that Mark could give her some advice and even provide a few names of good family law solicitors. 

Late one afternoon, immediately after her last class had finished, she swallowed her indignation and set off in search of Mark’s office in the law building. The door was closed when she arrived but a small sign showed his hours in office so she knocked softly, opening the heavydoor and peeking in when he called out for her to enter.

His look of surprise at seeing her almost made her laugh, the smile lighting up her face as she walked in.He stood quickly and greeted her, seeming to be very nervous before he eventually apologized for his behaviour at the school function. 

“Bridget.Please sit down,” he indicated to one of the two chairs across from his large desk.“Can I get you anything?Coffee or a bottled water?I’d offer something better but I’m afraid that’s all I have at the moment.”

Spying the pot of coffee on the counter behind his desk, seeing that it wasn’t instant and had the aroma of being freshly brewed, she asked for a cup with cream only.After handing it to her, he sat in the open chair, instead of returning to his desk.His position actually put her at ease, appreciating that he was trying to make her more comfortable by not sitting behind a desk and putting its large expanse between the two of them. 

Sipping from a cup of black coffee of his own, he began by saying, “I’d like to apologize for my boorish behaviour at the faculty dinner.I have no excuse for my actions, especially after you showed such understanding towards me at the Turkey Curry Buffet. Please forgive my questioning you about Daniel and your date.”

His straightforwardness was refreshing.He didn’t make any excuses, instead taking responsibility for his words, having the good grace to look slightly embarrassed, his light complexion showing his obvious discomfort.

“Forgiven, although Daniel is part of the reason I’ve come in to see you this afternoon.It seems that he has a decent lawyer and is making this much harder than I believed possible. My father thought I’d be better served if I asked your advice on picking a solicitor and if you could suggest a few experienced in family law?”

“Of course.Have you ever had to retain a lawyer before?”She shook her head no at his inquiry. Smiling sympathetically, he continued, “I can’t think of any other profession that takes your money so quickly yet accomplishes things so slowly. I don’t want to alarm you, but be prepared to delve into your savings account because it could be gone before you can say ‘litigate’. With that being said, there are times when you need and require a lawyer and this is one of them. I wouldn’t recommend taking on your divorce without one. However, there is some information that could help before retaining one.”

She had pulled out a pen and small pad from her purse, jotting down notes as he spoke, asking pertinent questions when needed.He was very impressed with her thorough and diligent interest, slowing when she was confused by a point, allowing her to get her thoughts down in writing. 

“The first item to remember is that every single moment is billed. If a lawyer simply returns your call, listens to a voice mail or even coughs with your file open, you’re paying.”

Her eyes widened at his words, a look of terror crossing her face as she started to realize what she could be in for.This was the ugly side of a relationship, a marriage, breaking up.But she had to continue, never contemplating turning back now.

Mark felt terrible that his advice seemed to be upsetting her, but he didn’t want to sugar coat the process.He knew Daniel and the circles he ran in.If he wanted to hold up the divorce, then he could.It was up to her to be prepared for the possibility and fight back in kind.

“Photocopies are at least £1 per page and they tend to make copies of everything. You’re looking at hundreds of dollars for photocopying in a one year span. You can help defray the expense by bringing in copies if you can, or sending any requested documents via PDF.”Her look reminded him of a deer in headlamps, so he automatically reached over and put his hand on hers in support.She smiled at him before she started writing furiously again, tongue between her teeth in studious concentration. 

“Lawyers like to write their legal opinions for you to review. But be careful, this can cost upwards of £500. The ‘opinion’ turns into a bound ‘book’. Be sure that you absolutely require this opinion, before agreeing. Divorce law is not rocket science or solving mysteries such as say, a criminal case.”

She wrote again, fast, stopping to look up solemnly when she was done, asking him to continue with her eyes, not saying a word now.No wonder she’s a professor, he thought; he’d never seen anyone hang on his every word like she was now doing.

“Lawyer’s offices make mistakes on their billing. You may get overcharged, so I advise you to review every bill with a fine tooth comb. And you’re paying for the assistants to write up your bills. In essence, you’re even paying them to charge you.”He paused momentarily, got up and refilled their coffee, before sitting back down.In the brief moment he was occupied, she suddenly felt overwhelmed, almost crying with the reality of the task ahead of her. 

Seeing her stricken look, he gently asked if she were all right, or would she like to come back another time to finish. 

“No, no,” she sniffled, hating herself for showing weaknessafter only a few minutes.She was just going to have to get tougher; she wouldn’t be the pushover that Daniel thought she was.“Please continue.”She tried to smile but wasn’t sure what her face showed as Mark seemed taken back by her emotional display. 

His tone was very gentle now, as if he might cause her to bolt.“Here’s the biggest tip of all... there are quite a few lawyers who don’t like to go to court. Some are leery of being judged by the Judge. If your divorce is bitter and you know you’re going to possibly need the option of going to court, make sure you retain someone who isn’t afraid of the courthouse.You’ll start with a solicitor and if a court appearance is needed, then they’ll recommend a barrister to represent you.Remember, when you retain a lawyer you instruct them on how to handle your case. Their job is to give you advice on how to handle your case and your job is to weigh that advice and take the action that best meets your needs. You play a role in your relationship with your divorce lawyer so ensure you’re well informed and in control.”

When he wrapped up, feeling he’d given her enough information for one day, she provided him her mobile number, so he could get back to her with the attorney’s names and contact information.“You said Daniel was part of the reason you came today.Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

“Actually, yes.I enjoyed our discussion on New Year’s and didn’t like how we ended our second meeting on such a sour note, so thank you for that.And if I may ask, how do you and Daniel know one another?”She thought she’d like to hear his version of Daniel’s story, knowing her husband’s penchant for womanizing in his youth.

“I’d rather not say.Just know that it wasn’t something I felt I could forgive or forget.Even after all these years.” Following a brief pause, he continued, “And I too enjoyed our conversation at the Alconbury’s.”He got up after saying this, following her to the door.“Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to ask my advice.I’m here if you ever feel the need to talk.After all, I’ve just recently experienced first hand what you’re about to go through.” 

She could feel his eyes following her as she made her way down the hall before turning the corner and stepping out of his sight.

——————

“Hi!” Jude said when Bridget finally picked up her mobile.“I’m downstairs and here to take you to dinner.And I won’t take no for an answer.” 

Jude knew her friend had been struggling with depression over her separation from Daniel.She’d valiantly gone on a few dates with her bank co-worker, Timothy, possibly the most benign person in London, but it had fizzled out when Daniel had let her know that he was going to have his lawyer contest the divorce.Thinking back, Jude couldn’t say she was surprised when Bridget told her she was asking him for a divorce, but she’d hoped that Daniel would have been the husband that Bridget wanted and deserved, knowing how much she had loved him when they had gotten together for the second time.She too had thought Daniel had changed for the better and was ecstatic for her friend, seeing how happy Bridget was in her marriage. Later, when Bridget confided in her that Daniel had returned to his pre-marriage ways of often staying out most of the night, drinking excessively and that she suspected he may be seeing other women, she didn’t know what to say, how to console her friend.The best she could do was be there for her when she needed someone to talk with.And surprise her when she really needed it, like tonight, on what would have been their fifth anniversary.Bridget told her that Daniel had stopped by earlier, bringing her a diamond bracelet, expecting to stay the night.She had rang her up crying, having asked him to leave, then locking herself in the bedroom when he refused, threatening to call the police before he finally did. She was quite shaken and Jude had immediately left for her flat, telling her husband she’d be home late. 

“I’m not in the mood for going out, but come on up.I could use the company.We’ll order pizza and I have wine.”Jude could hear a smile creep into her voice, before she added, “And thank you.” 

After eating almost an entire pizza between the two of them and finishing off a bottle of wine, Bridget was in much better spirits, laughing and telling Jude, “These are the presents I _never_ want to see from _anyone_. A recipe book for one person.First, I’m a crap cook and second, just fucking depressing...” She raised her glass high, as if in a toast, then continued, “A Best Love Songs Album.I’m only afraid I’d off myself before I got half way through.”They were giggling now, laughing louder as they opened and poured from the second bottle of wine.

“ _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , book or movie.Either will not entertain me.I do not need Christian and whatever her name is taunting me about my now non-existent sex life!”

“Okay, okay.I know what _not_ to get you.What things make the list of acceptable presents then?”

“A gift certificate to a clothing store, coffee shop or wine store.Oh!Did I mention wine?”She took another large sip, more like a slurp if Jude were being honest, glad to see she seemed in a much improved mood than when she’d arrived.

“You may have done.Please continue,” she encouraged, laughing at her friend.

“Anything to do with hot bath or spa treatments.Flowers, always en vogue.And chocolate, or any edible sweets.I’m really not picky.”

“Bridge, you do know that there’s something amazing and magical that happens when women divorce. They get beautiful; for you just more so.And they get horny.

And it's no coincidence that these go hand-in-hand. Or that they follow divorce. No matter how bitter or caustic or downright explosively miserable the end of your marriage with Daniel may be, being divorced will be better.It always is.It may be sad.It will suck.And then it’ll be better.”

Bridget looked like she was going to start crying but Jude continued anyway, feeling her friend needed to hear the information that other friends and co-workers had given and lived through over the years. 

“And when that heavy weight lifts and you realize that you will survive and that life will go on, all of a sudden your days will seem brighter.And everything about you - on the inside and the outside - will feel better.And the men!All of a sudden, you’ll notice that there are men around you.Not just people with hair on their faces who smell different than we do.But men that have bodies, hands and deep voices that offer compliments and eyes - _eyes_. Eyes that will look at you and make you understand that they’re thinking things about you.And you’ll think those things about yourself, too.And about those men. And they’ll be everywhere.And sooner or later you’ll find ways to be with them.On dates, and then in bed.And you won’t believe how much better it is.The feelings and the touching and the joy, the passion and the love.You’ll start to see men differently. Because you’ll be different.

And the men will be better, too. There won’t be wondering this time, no guessing what he might look like in middle age, or whether he can fulfill all the plans he laid out, whether he has the ability for love and friendship and joy. Because now they have track records and portfolios. They’ve lived, experienced life. And you can try them on and enjoy them.That’s the thing about being divorced and dating. You’ll enjoy men; because you enjoy yourself.And life will be full and secure again, but on your terms.And what’s more lovely than that?”

Bridget felt herself tearing up at her friend’s heartfelt remarks, so glad that through marriages, now a divorce, her children; that they’d remained fast friends throughout.And for some reason, contemplating Jude’s remarks, Mark Darcy crossed her mind and she smiled.


	4. Almost

Bridget’s mobile buzzed while she was in the loo. Daniel had once again stopped by unannounced and was in the kitchen, looking through the pantry for something to snack on, as if he still resided here, she couldn’t help but think. He looked down at the screen, guessing that it wasn’t a close friend or acquaintance since there wasn’t a name assigned to the caller; so he picked up, answering for her. 

“Professor Cleaver’s mobile.” He probably shouldn’t be doing this, but a perverted part of him couldn’t help it.No matter what he tried, it seemed she’d truly had it with him and their marriage.But he wasn’t going to give up so easily.It had taken him months to convince her to go out with him again before they’d married and he certainly had enjoyed the chase. 

There was a momentary silence on the line, then a man’s voice, “May I speak to Bridget, please?”

“I’m sorry, she’s indisposed at the moment.Can I take a message?”

Mark recognized the voice as Daniel.He’d like nothing better than to hang up on him, but couldn’t help but think how childish that would be.The last time he had spoken to him, that he could remember, was when he had found his best man and new wife shagging.In his house, in his bedroom. Barely a week after his wedding. 

“Daniel, it’s Mark Darcy.Can you ask Bridget to call me at this number?”He said this with authority, as if he spoke to Daniel on a daily basis and had for years. 

“Fuck off, Darcy. We’ve reconciled and would appreciate it if you lost this number.Unless it has do with Uni, of course.I understand you two work at the same institution now.”His tone was anything but conciliatory, even being downright hostile. 

“As I said, tell her that I have the information she asked about when we spoke at my office on Monday,” he replied, not rising to the bait, remaining calm after the insult.The line suddenly went silent, leaving Mark to wonder how one person could cause his blood pressure to elevate so rapidly.

Before Bridget returned he swiped to delete the history of Mark’s incoming call, hoping that this was the last either of them heard from him.When she reappeared he asked with complete nonchalance, “Bridge, whatever made you think to ask if Mark Darcy and I knew each other?Did you see his parents over the holidays?” 

She paused momentarily, remembering what Mark had told her, actually conveying more by not telling her what had occurred between himself, his first wife and Daniel. His choice to keep the details to himself and not disparage her husband said volumes about his character. “Yes, his parents were at the party. They inquired about my husband but didn’t mention you by name. Maybe they’re not aware of your history with their son?” She wasn’t going to tell him about Mark providing her with the names of a solicitor to help facilitate her divorce. No need to bring up bad blood between the two; she was sure that Daniel would misconstrue Mark’s help as somehow trying to settle an old score.

She looked over at him after purposely leaving out part of the circumstances of her acquaintance with Mark.He was very good at reading her after five years of marriage and she felt slightly guilty for not being totally forthcoming; although thinking about their last two years and his behaviour, she kept her resolve, changing the subject to something safer.

Just prior to leaving, he walked over to where she was standing in the kitchen and started kissing her cheek, whispering once again, “Bridge, you know I love you, don’t you?Why won’t you give me another chance?Whatever I’ve done wrong, I’ll fix it.Just tell me.I can’t live without you.”He had started to kiss her neck, then nibble on her earlobe.She melted into him, returning the kiss when his lips found hers.She was angry at herself for falling so easily into old habits but couldn’t stop her body from responding to him, remembering the three wonderful, ecstatic, shag filled years rather than the last two filled with absences, loneliness and fuckwittage.He took her by the hand and led her into their bedroom, walking backwards, never breaking contact with his lips on her body somewhere; neck, face, mouth, laughing when he tripped up, nearly pulling her down on top of him.It was almost as if he knew if he gave her a moment to think coherently that she may change her mind.Once in bed, he laid next to her then moved over top, supporting himself on his elbows, brushing back the hair from her eyes, before unbuttoning her blouse slowly, kissing between her breasts, causing her to sigh out loud, her body warming to how good he could make her feel. 

“I’m glad you’ve reconsidered, love,” he whispered in her ear, then kissed her neck, his mouth moving sensually upwards to her lips, while his hands inched lower down her stomach. 

She immediately froze, her body stiffening at his words.To her, it was a shag with a familiar body, not a declaration of love or resolution.“I don’t love you anymore, Daniel.”There, it had to be said and she’d done it.It wasn’t fair if she slept with him under false pretenses just because it was comfortable and he was a known entity. 

“Fuck, Bridget!You certainly know how to kill a mood.”He moved off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Why did you marry me?What happened to taking the good with the bad, to honouring our vows?” he was angry now, standing and facing her.“Think of all the things that will be lost.Can we just hit pause for a while?What line did I cross to lose you?I’m sorry I pushed you to the edge... I assumed you too polite to leave...”

He was pleading now, tears stinging at his eyes, but she was angry.Angrier than she’d ever been.How had this turned in to being her fault?It was his actions that had caused this.He was the one that had changed from those first years.And no, she wouldn’t accept him now, wouldn’t accept how he treated her and their marriage.If she did, she knew she could never be happy, that there’d be more arguments like this. 

“Daniel, please leave.And I’d like your key.”She turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears on her face. 

——————-

Several days later, on Friday, Bridget wondered why Mark hadn’t rang her with recommendations for solicitors, as he’d promised.Her father definitely seemed impressed by him, but her dealings with him so far had certainly been up and down.Heading out of the lit department, she crossed though several outdoor courtyards, before entering the law building, by this time having worked up a head of steam as to his lack of follow up; righteous indignation causing her nostrils to flair.When she arrived at his office, the door was open, so she rapped lightly and walked directly in, by now too angry to wait for his invitation.

“Mark Darcy-” she exclaimed, stopping herself mid-sentence when she saw him with a young student, obviously deep in conversation. 

“Professor Cleaver,” he responded, a small tilt of amusement to his mouth at her obvious demeanor. 

She had the wherewithal to look embarrassed as she turned to leave, apologizing hastily, heat spreading across her face at her blunder, before he said, “If you’d like to wait outside, we’ll be done here in a moment.”

Only a minute later, the young woman exited Mark’s office, throwing a knowing glance in Bridget’s direction before she sashayed down the hallway, humming to herself as she left.

Mark soon appeared, nodding his head at her to enter, inviting her in without a word.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, as he motioned for her to take a seat, waiting to sit until she did.

So, he was going to act like nothing was amiss, that he hadn’t been so very kind to her and then summarily forgotten to call back with the information he’d promised.She honestly didn’t see what her father and the rest of Grafton Underwood, for that matter, saw in him.In their few meetings since the buffet he had proven to be high handed and at the very least, forgetful. 

“The pleasure?I tracked all the way over here because yousaid you’d be ringing me with recommendations for solicitors and instead I’ve heard nothing but crickets!”Her face was turning pink, she could feel herself flushing with emotion.And then it happened.She had no idea why, but she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, not knowing what had come over her.She was never this demonstrative when speaking to an acquaintance. But since Daniel had taken to denying her a divorce, forcing her to start looking for an attorney, she’d been a basket case.

He was immediately up and around the desk, offering her a box of tissues, not really knowing what else to do, before she turned into his chest, his natural inclination taking over as he pulled her into a hug, running his hands across her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry for behaving like this,” she said, looking up at his face.“I’m not usually this emotional, but feel wrecked trying to sort this out.”

Softly, she heard him tell her, “I called and left a message for you with Daniel.I take it he didn’t pass it on then?”

“Bastard!Him, not you,” she clarified.“No, he didn’t even tell me someone had rang.” 

“He mentioned that you had reconciled...”

“Fuck!”She had stopped crying and was now seething.But her arms were still around his waist, and his about her shoulders.Her mind was trying to wrap her thoughts around what Daniel had done and what else he may have told Mark, but she was having trouble concentrating while standing this close to him. 

“Yes, that pretty much sums up what he told me to do to myself,” he said, trying to lighten the situation.It seemed that his old mate had been lying, not surprising Mark at all. 

“I’m sorry for thinking the worst.I should have known there was a reason I hadn’t heard from you.Will you forgive me?”Her bright blue eyes seemed to be pleading with him. 

“Of course,” he replied, finally backing away from her.“It sounds like you still need the information then.Are you up for going over the information now?Or I could email it to you?”He didn’t want to make her any more uncomfortable after her outburst.

She thought for a moment before responding.“How about I take you for a drink and we can discuss it?It’s the least I can do for your help and my erroneous assumption.There’s the Red Lion Pub just off campus.”She was smiling again and he couldn’t help but accept, thinking how nice she looked when she did.He briefly thought of Daniel’s comment, to in essence leave her alone.As he grabbed his briefcase and locked up his office, the image of his first wife with Daniel flashed into his head, causing him to wonder what his ex-mate would think if he saw he and Bridget having a drink.

Since he had driven to work while she had taken the tube, he offered to drive them the short distance to the bar.They stopped by her office, whilst she grabbed her things for the weekend, including a stack of essays that needed grading.

“Looks like you’ve got some reading to do?” he asked when they were seated at a quiet booth in the back of the busy establishment.

“Yes, and I so look forward to it,” she said with a wink.“I’m going to be reviewing a lot of papers on Beowulf and Canterbury Tales from the males and Emma and Jane Eyre from the females.” 

They each ordered a drink, she a white wine and he a bitter, before getting to the business of finding her a legal representative.He provided her with the names of several solicitors that he thought she should call and meet with; a couple that he had worked with in Chambers prior to his change in career. 

After their second drink each, she suggested they order some food; because she was feeling peckish and two glasses of wine on an empty stomach had her becoming very relaxed.As he had no other plans for the evening, he readily agreed, enjoying her company and hungry himself.It would be nice to eat with someone, instead of sitting alone in a restaurant or grabbing takeaway and eating at home.

There was a comfortable silence as they dug in, enjoying their food; he bangers and mash and she fish and chips, before she asked about his day. 

“It was quite interesting.I’m teaching an oral argument workshop.Each week half the class argues and half the class judges a motion. Their preparation requires reading the cases cited in the briefs and coming to class ready either to present an argument as an attorney would or interrogate counsel. We’d done the same for the last two classes so I tried to switch things up on them.I had a sign on the board that read ‘Rhinos are just overweight unicorns.Convince me otherwise.’ I was attempting to provide them a chance to polish their public speaking skills and practice thinking on their feet,” he was laughing now.“Did you know that a rhino’s pregnancy lasts up to sixteen months?”Her look of horror made him laugh even harder.

“Well, thank God a woman’s gestation period is much shorter or we’d be facing extinction.I can’t imagine my friends going through that for any child.Or my mother, for that matter!”

“Or mine.So I take your point.”He motioned for the waitress to bring the check, before asking if she’d like anything for dessert. 

“Yes, some chocolate ice cream would do wonders for my mood.Thank you for cheering me up.I appreciate it and also for the solicitor’s numbers.”

“You’re welcome.It was my pleasure.I hope you find one that you feel comfortable with and can move successfully on with your life.” 

While waiting for her dessert and his decaf coffee, she told him, “I’m not sure how law students are on their writing assignments, but I had a young man email this week and ask if it would be acceptable to include a picture in his fourteen hundred word essay, therefore only writing four hundred words.”

“That’s a new one!Their inventiveness gets better each year,” he laughed.“How did you respond?”

Taking the last spoon of her ice cream, savoring the intense chocolate flavor, she said, “I told him ‘No, it is not.But feel free to include a picture with your fourteen hundred word essay’.And he did. It was actually very good!”

After insisting on paying for the food after Bridget took care of the drinks check, he offered her driving home, not comfortable leaving her to take the tube in the evening.

“Mark, I take it all the time, but I’d love a ride, especially after wine, dinner and dessert.Thank you.”


	5. Dinner Party

Bridget lightly knocked on the front door then walked in, bottle of wine in hand, closely followed by her date for the evening.He was an old friend of Tom’s, but definitely not gay.They’d known each other for years and had even dated briefly before she married Daniel.It seemed they worked better as friends and since both were currently unattached and Bridget needed a date for Magda and Jeremy’s dinner, he had readily agreed.She had told Magda that she’d like to bring someone, preferring it be someone she knew, fearing the constant men that were now being thrown at her since she and Daniel’s break up.Not to mention that in the past these dinner parties had been notorious for her to be fixed up with the odd, single man.And by odd, she meant strange. 

“Bridget!” Magda’s husband Jeremy greeted her warmly as he took her jacket and bottle of wine.“Thank you for coming.”He bent to kiss her lightly on the cheek. 

“Jeremy, this is John. He’s a friend of Tom’s and we’ve known one another forever.”

The two men shook hands, before Jeremy told her, “Magda’s in the kitchen.The wine’s open and John, there’s beer or anything else you may want in there too.Mark’s playing bartender so I’m sure he can fix you up.”He then turned to greet the next couple that had walked in.

Grabbing John’s hand, Bridget led him through the living room and into the beautiful kitchen.Upon seeing Magda, she gave her a hug before introducing John.“You remember John?Tom’s friend from the health club.”

“Of course.Nice to see you again, John.Please, help yourself to a drink,” and she pointed in the direction of the bar. 

“Bridget, can I get you something?” asked John.

“No, Magda’s pouring me a wine now.I’ll be right over.”

Once he was out of earshot, Magda told Bridget, “I’m so proud of you!But I thought you two were just friends before you married.Or is there something you’re not telling?”

“He’s like a brother!He’s safe, male and I like his company.I’m taking the advice of you, Tom, Jude and Sharon and playing the field.Jude’s friend Timothy was nice, if not a little boring.Poor thing.All he talked about was his ex.Not exactly good date conversation.But I’m so not ready for anything serious until Daniel and I get this divorce behind us.Did I tell you I’ve got a solicitor on the recommendation of a co-worker?I visited three and he actually worked with one of them in Chambers, several years ago, before he started teaching.I feel very comfortable with her.”

“What’s her name, maybe Jeremy knows of her?”

“Sylvia Pankhurst.She does family law.Professor Darcy recommended her.” 

Hearing Mark’s name, Magda asked incredulously, “ _Mark_ Darcy?” At her affirmative head nod, she continued, “How do you know Mark?”

“We work together at uni.He teaches law.We also both grew up in the same town. Our parents are even friends.”

Magda was laughing now, pointing towards the bar they had set up in a corner of the living room.“Is that Mark?”

Bridget spotted Mark talking to John and several other men, as he was pouring a drink, a broad smile on his countenance.Her “yes” was more quizzical than affirmative, “Why is Mark Darcy at your party?” she asked, her brows knitting in puzzlement. 

“He and Jeremy were partners!When he got married, he and his wife moved to Switzerland and he started teaching there.Remember when Jeremy and I visited Geneva several years ago?”Bridget nodded yes to her question, recalling her friend telling her about the trip.“We stayed with Mark and his wife, Lauren.I was shocked when Jeremy told me they were divorcing and he had moved back to London.I had no idea he was at the same school as you!”

“I didn’t either, until recently.We met again over the holiday break at a party at friends of both our parents.You know Uncle Geoffrey and Aunt Una; you met them at my wedding. Well, after our conversation, after seeing that you can get through a divorce and come out better on the other end, I made the decision to finally end it with Daniel.And, well, that’s where I’m currently at.Still trying to end it with Daniel.”

“So, the man whose first marriage your husband ruined within days is now giving you advice and providing names of divorce attorneys?Does Daniel know this?No wonder he’s fighting the divorce.I’m sure he thinks Mark is getting him back somehow for what he did.”

Bridget felt her heart drop to her stomach at Magda’s revelation.Although she wasn’t sure what to believe of Daniel’s confession that Mark’s wife had tried to seduce him, she had a sinking feeling it was something much worse.

“What _did_ happen between Daniel and Mark’s wife?Mark wouldn’t say and you know Daniel.He made it out that he was the one wronged in the whole thing.”

“He only slept with Mark’s wife within a week of their marriage.After being the best man!In their new home!”

All color drained from Bridget’s face, leaving her looking like she might be physically ill.“Oh my God... I had no idea.Jesus, what the fuck possessed me to go out with him again, much less get married?Which I will obviously never do again.I am the absolute worst judge of character... I may never date again for that matter.”

“Well, I for one think dating is out of the question for now.It should be shagging only.Try a few men on for size.No need to rush into anything.Men do it all the time.It’s now our occasion to enjoy the same opportunities.Why should they have all the fun?Are you sure John is like a brother?He’d be a great start.” 

“Please!I couldn’t Magda, we’re good friends.On the other hand, I’d like nothing better than to offer my condolences to Mark.What do you think he’d say if I marched over and told him, ‘Hi.I’m sorry my husband’s such an arse.I have a great way to get back at him.Would you like to shag, because I’d love to?’”

Magda doubled over with laughter, almost spilling her wine, “That’s the spirit, Bridge!Although I’m not sure Camilla would appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Just then, Jeremy approached his wife, asking, “What are you two going on about?”, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

“Bridget’s plotting her revenge on Daniel,” she said with a wink to her friend.“What’s the story with Mark and Camilla?”

Jeremy looked at Bridget with a sly smile and asked, “What would you like to know?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” she responded, glaring at Magda. “Your wife is advising that I shag instead of date; says dating is highly overrated. I offered to start with Mark, since Daniel evidently did the same with his first wife just days after their marriage.”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to oblige.Although don’t let Camilla find out.She’s had her eye on Mark since she found out he divorced and had moved back to London.Why do you think she came tonight?Poor Mark can’t turn around without stepping on her.”

“So, they’re not here together then?” asked Magda, throwing a knowing glance at Bridget.

“No, definitely not.”He looked at Bridget, “But aren’t you here on a date with John?,” confusion in his voice.

“Yes.I mean no.We’re good friends.He owns the health club that Tom teaches at.I met him there years ago.We tried dating but came to the conclusion that we work best as friends.”

——————-

Walking over to the bar, Bridget handed her wine glass to Mark for a refill, saying, “Professor Darcy.Fancy meeting you here.”

“Bridget!” he exclaimed, once he had looked up and recognized her, a grin spreading over his face.“What are you drinking?”

Handing her back the filled glass of white wine, he asked Jeremy to take over bartender duties and came from behind the counter to speak with her, his own drink in hand, asking how she knew their hosts. 

“I went to Uni with Magda; have known she and Jeremy forever.She said you worked with Jeremy prior to teaching?”

“Yes.It seems ages ago now.And although I miss it, I prefer teaching much more.The money isn’t quite the same but neither are the hours.”

As they were conversing, John approached, joining in their conversation, prompting Bridget to make introductions.“Mark, this is John, a friend of mine from years ago.”The two men shook hands while Bridget continued, “John, this is Professor Darcy.We work together and are from the same hometown.”

“And don’t forget our paddling pool days, as you reminded me,” he laughed, remembering her comment about running round naked, just as Camilla approached, putting her arm through Mark’s, asking if he’d be so kind as to get her another drink, before she turned to Bridget and John, asking, “And you are?”

As Mark departed for the bar and Camilla’s beverage, John answered, expounding on he and Bridget’s friendship, how they came to be at the party and that Bridget and Magda had gone to school together.Camilla turned to Bridget and asked, “And how do you know Mark?Did I hear you say you’re from the same town?Is that Grafton Underwood then?It’s such a quaint place.”

Bridget couldn’t help but read between the lines; as if she were telling her, ‘Yes, I’ve been there.With Mark.’Magda and Jeremy had certainly been right about her predatory nature where Mark was concerned. 

“Yes, we’ve known one another since childhood.Our parents are good friends.”Adding, “We were at the same party back home over the holiday break and we teach at Uni together.” Then, because she couldn’t help it and there was something she didn’t like about the woman, she continued, “And we had dinner and drinks a few weeks ago, after work,” immediately hoping that she didn’t get Mark in trouble after saying it.Camilla gave John a look of sympathy after Bridget’s outburst, before he put his arm around her shoulder, excusing them both.

“What was that about?” he asked, bending low to whisper into her ear. 

“I have no idea.She seems to think I’m competition for Mark.Or maybe every person that’s female is to her?Jeremy warned that she’s set her sites on him.He wasn’t kidding!”

A few moments later, Jeremy announced that dinner was being served and requested the group adjourn to the dining room.Bridget was seated next to John on one side and to her surprise, Magda had put Mark on her left.Looking around the large table, she spotted Camilla, at the other end, next to Magda.When Magda caught her eye, she gave her a conspiring grin before she turned to Camilla and engaged her in small talk.Bridget couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of displeasure on the woman’s face, presumably due to being sat so far from Mark.

“So, have you come to these dinners often?,” Mark asked her over their green salad.“I’m surprised we’ve never run into one another.I’ve lived abroad for the last few years, but prior to that, when Jeremy and I were partners, I came quite often.”

“All the time!We must have been at the same dinner at one point or another,” she replied, thinking that there was the real possibility that Magda and Jeremy had never invited them to the same party, once she had married Daniel, thinking it best to keep he and Mark apart.She’d have to remember to ask Magda about that.“Maybe we were, but just don’t remember? 

Mark couldn’t help but think he’d definitely remember if she had attended the same party he had, contemplating how small a world it was; both of them being from the same town, teaching at the same university and knowing some of the same people. 

“How did you enjoy living in Switzerland?” she asked, as he reached over, pouring them both another glass of wine.

“I thought it might be difficult at first, but that I could tough it out because living in a foreign country is one of those things that everyone should try at least once. I always believed that it completed a person, sanding down the rough provincial edges and changing you into a citizen of the world.It was one of the most terrifying yet exhilarating adventures ever. Life as I knew it changed – and we’re not just talking addresses and laundry soap.”

“It sounds fascinating.I wish I had the courage to try!What made you move back to London?”

“My parents.As are yours, they’re getting on in age.My wife and I didn’t see eye to eye on that.Without going into too much detail, it’s ultimately why we separated.”

She reached over and placed her hand over his and squeezed, saying, “I’m sorry, Mark.I didn’t mean to pry.”At that moment, she looked up, feeling someone’s eyes on her.Camilla was talking to Magda but her gaze was locked on Mark... and herself. 

She pulled her hand back, suddenly self-conscious.He seemed oblivious until he saw her action and misinterpreted it, saying, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I should apologize for keeping you from your date.”

Before she could correct him concerning his assumption about she and John’s relationship, he had turned away to speak to Camilla, who was suddenly behind him, moving down to speak in his ear. 

At the end of the evening, she gathered her purse and jacket, thanking Magda and Jeremy for such a nice dinner.When they got in John’s car, he turned to her with a concerned look on his face, “What happened?I was going to make my excuses and leave early, thinking Mark might offer to take you home.It seemed he was very interested.Hope I didn’t ruin it for you?”

“I don’t think it was you.Or maybe it was.I’m not sure.I’m glad you came.”Her smile was warm; she didn’t want John to think she was going to abandon him at a party she had asked him to.But Mark’s attitude had changed after Camilla saw them talking and then had quickly shown up at his side.And after dinner, she couldn’t seem to find him alone.If nothing else, she wanted to clarify the status of her friendship with John.She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt it important that he didn’t think she was on a date, but was too tired to think about it any more that night.


	6. Trivia Night

After the dinner party had finished, Mark ended up driving Camilla home.As people were gathering their things to leave, she approached and asked if he wouldn’t mind too much if she caught a ride with him.She’d arrived by taxi and thought it might be hard to find one back to her flat so late in the evening. 

“Of course.I’d be happy to,” he replied to her very direct request, not really knowing how he could possibly say no.Jeremy threw him a sympathetic look as he was helping her on with her jacket, almost making him laugh out loud.

She chattered incessantly the entire drive and he couldn’t help that his mind drifted, his thoughts turning to Bridget and John.She’d introduced him as an old friend.It didn’t seem to him that they’d been on a romantic date; he hadn’t been aware of any outward signs of affection or intimacy between the two.If he were alone, he would have rung Jeremy and Magda to ask what they knew of the situation.They pulled up to her flat before he realized it, so lost in thought that he was sure he had been a horrible conversationalist, not remembering anything he may have contributed to the discussion.

Turning in her direction to say goodnight, she surprised him by placing her hand on his cheek, quickly leaning in to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. To say he was caught off-guard would be putting it mildly. She mistook his surprise for acquiescence, this time running her tongue along his lower lip, humming his name as she did so. As if on their own volition, he found his mouth returning the kiss, before she asked, “Would you like to come up? We could finish this in my flat?” 

When she spoke, her offer made very clear what she was open to; what she wanted and expected from him.He thought her very attractive if not a little presumptuous and as he hadn’t yet been on a date since being divorced, he was sorely tempted to accept, not seeing what the downside could be.He was single, as was she.They were both grown adults with needs that he certainly felt pulling on him at the moment.Just as he was considering saying yes to her generous invitation, Bridget came to mind again, causing him to rethink his choice of starting something with Camilla tonight that could adversely affect his chances with his co-worker.

He gently pulled away from the kiss, telling her, “I’m very flattered by your offer but I’m going to have to decline.”He fully expected her to be offended by his candor. 

There was no way to sugarcoat rejection, but he hoped that by being honest and upfront he could spare her more embarrassment, so was surprised when she said, “Maybe next time?I’m not going to give up so easily, Mark.” 

She then opened the car door and walked into her building, leaving him staring after her.Before pulling away from the kerb, he mulled over why the thought of Bridget had stopped him from going upstairs with Camilla; she was someone he considered a new friend, was obviously still in a marriage to his ex-mate and someone he’d seen out on several dates in the last few months.He was attracted to her but acknowledged that she was in a vulnerable place at the moment with her imminent divorce.

—————

Mark began Monday morning prior to his first lecture by going to the main teacher’s lounge, in the administration building.He didn’t often stop in as it tended to be crowded, a little loud for his liking and he preferred the solitude of his own office, or at the least the much smaller lounge in the law department building.If he examined his reason for the visit, he would have to admit that he was hoping to run into Bridget.He hadn’t had an opportunity to talk to her alone again after dinner had been served on Saturday night.It seemed that when he looked for her, she was deep in conversation with someone or Camilla had been by his side, making it hard to break away.He’d like to follow up with her and find out if she had found any of the lawyers to her liking.He also found himself just wanting to talk to her, see her again.He thought once more of their dinner at the pub.It had been such a comfortable evening.He felt he could talk to her on any subject without the usual uncomfortable silences he often experienced with other women. 

Sitting at a large table with a cup of black coffee, reviewing his notes, he looked up when three teachers joined him, smiling as they sat down.After smiling back in acknowledgement, he bent his head again, engrossed in his thoughts, making some last minute changes to his work when he overheard Bridget’s name. 

“Yes, she’s separated from her husband, has been for several months now,” said the woman.

“I wondered why she was with someone else at the faculty dinner.Although I can’t remember the last time I saw her husband with her, now that I think of it.” This came from one of the two males. 

Mark felt guilty for listening and was just about to stand and move across the room to an open lounge chair when the younger of the two men said, “I may ask her out to the pub this Friday to celebrate mid-term.I heard her tell Janet she’s going for trivia night.”

The woman rolled her eyes, saying, “Gavin!I thought she turned you down a month ago.You never give up, do you?”Her comment was meant to be friendly, since she next offered to approach Bridget as to the status of her separation. 

The second man then commented, with a slightly insensitive laugh, “I thought she said she’d never date a fellow professor?What makes you think she’d break her rule for you?”

At this last remark, Mark got up, gathered his papers and empty cup and headed for the exit. He wasn’t sure what to make of the conversation he’d overheard. By all accounts, Bridget probably wouldn’t go out with him if he asked. She’d been very friendly to him at several of their meetings, but he supposed she thought of him as an old friend. And he had helped with advice concerning her divorce. The most startling revelation though, was that he wanted to ask her out. Since the divorce, except for Camilla’s overtures, he’d been alone and celibate, not wanting anything more at the moment. She was the first person that had piqued his interest in at least a year. He quickly made the decision to walk over to her building and check in. After all, it was what any friend would do. 

Upon entering the English Department premises, he quickly spotted the directory, finding that her office was on the second floor.Taking the stairs two at a time, he was soon standing in front of her open door.Suddenly nervous, he knocked before entering, afraid he might catch her with a student as had happened to her. 

Looking up from her chair, a smile broke across her face, “Mark!So nice to see you.What brings you over here?”She stood and walked around to him, giving him a quick hug before asking him to sit, motioning to a comfortable looking, if slightly worn, chair.When she moved back to her seat, he couldn’t help but note the disaster the top of her desk seemed to be.Papers were in piles everywhere; it didn’t seem there was a spot to lay a pen if he had wanted. 

She must have read his mind, since she said in explanation, “I find I work better in organized chaos!” and laughed when he looked slightly embarrassed, putting him at ease with her self-deprecating awareness.

“I never had a chance to say goodnight after Magda and Jeremy’s party.I also wanted to see how you made out with my recommendations?I meant to ask, but well, it seems we both got sidetracked.”

“Oh, the family law solicitors.I was lucky enough to meet with them all last week and I’ve made the decision to enlist Sylvia’s help.She seemed very sympathetic to my predicament and maybe because she’s a woman, I just seemed to connect with her.”She continued by thanking him again for his help, saying, “I honestly felt comfortable with all three, so that’s a testament to your knowledge, and understanding for that matter.I can’t thank you enough for the time you took to help me.”He could feel her getting emotional again and hoped that he hadn’t upset her.But her next words convinced him otherwise, “I finally feel like Daniel doesn’t have the upper hand.Sylvia thinks that the courts will be on my side when all the facts are presented.She’s also confident that the case can be moved through the system a lot faster than Daniel’s attorney is threatening.So good news all around.”Her genuine look of pleasure and evident relief gave him a feeling of immense satisfaction, knowing that he somehow assisted in alleviating her sense of helplessness.

“I enjoyed meeting your date, Camilla.” _A blatant lie_ , she thought, the second she uttered it, as the words had just popped into her head and then out of her mouth before she could stop. Although she was very interested to see how he would respond to her accusation.Yes, she realized, it felt like she was accusing him of doing something wrong.She knew that he hadn’t; after all, she had told him on several occasions that it wasn’t anyone else’s business what another person chose to do.Still, she was curious to hear his reply.

“I wasn’t there with Camilla as my date.In fact, I wasn’t aware she had been invited.Although Jeremy doesn’t usually run his guest list past me for approval.”His answer was tempered by a kind smile.She supposed she deserved the mild rebuke after her anger when he had questioned her about attending the faculty event with Timothy. 

“How did you enjoy your evening with John?He seemed very nice.Magda said he owns a fitness center?” _Lord, why am I acting like a besotted thirteen year old?_ he wondered, as the questions spilled forth before he had time to curtail them.

“He actually owns the three Equinox locations in London.I can’t afford to belong as the fees are outrageous, but it's rumoured Meghan Markle herself favoured the Pilates classes.It’s a cut above when it comes to what a gym offers and definitely luxe. The changing rooms alone are pretty much how I’d deck out my dream home, but it's en pointe when it comes to equipment, classes and locations.

Luckily, my friend Tom teaches several classes there and I can attend with him for free.John and I are actually just good friends.We dated briefly before I married.”Why had she felt the need to play John up, make him seem so wonderful, as if she were trying to impress Mark?

While letting it sink in that she wasn’t dating the very fit John, he asked, “Are you attending the mid-term party at the Red Lion on Friday?”He knew she was, per the conversation he’d overheard. 

“Yes, are you too?” 

“I was planning on it.We could attend together, if you’d like?”He actually had no plans to go, but would like to spend more time with her. 

“I’d love it.I can’t stay late as I’m heading to my parents for the weekend.I’m excellent at trivia, by the way!I hope you are too; I plan on winning!”Her laughter was infectious. 

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he told her, “I’m superb, so we best not lose.”He really hadn’t played in years and was going to have to bone up on his skills between now and Friday.Then he asked, “I’m visiting my parents on Saturday.Do you need driving?”He’d better call his mum and confirm they’d be home and had no other plans as he hadn’t spoken to her in over a week.

“Yes.I’d love to have a companion for the boring trek.Are you coming home on Sunday?I was only going up for a night.If not, I can catch the train back.”

“Yes, I have class early Monday morning.I haven’t been home in over a month, so I’m long overdue.”

When he left her office, he was chuffed that he had two engagements with her in the next week.And although he wouldn’t call either a date, it allowed him to spend more time with her, get to know her better; something he found himself looking forward to very much.

——————

The evening started when Mark stopped by Bridget’s office on Friday after work so they could go together to trivia night.Walking into the old pub, she immediately saw the group of colleagues from her department and headed over to the large, wooden table after they caught her attention, while he stopped at the bar to get them both a drink.The establishment was heaving, but delightful nonetheless. Mark thought the bar staff friendly and engaging – they actually caught his eye as they came in rather than the other way round – and it didn’t take long to get served. While waiting on her wine, he looked around, taking in the ambiance.He’d been with Bridget several weeks ago but hadn’t taken the time to observe the rich history.The interior was smallish, but there were plenty of places for standing outside, some of them under cover and by the look of it, a Friday night just off a college campus was prime drinking time. He saw a sign pointing up a small staircase, advertising an upstairs room that could be hired out.The place was highly atmospheric with dark panelling, heavy oak furniture and Elizabethan memorabilia, reminding him of the fact that it was considered the quintessential English boozer, per the rather large sign over the barman’s head.Along with a smaller one that stated the pub had been patronised by Charles Dickens, causing Mark to wonder how the prolific author ever did find the time to write all his novels.It seemed every bar in London claimed the same.He was pulled from his reverie when the wine was delivered and he pulled out his wallet to pay.

Bridget had saved him a seat and she made introductions all around, presenting him as a colleague from the law department and old friend from her hometown.The seven of them would be a “team” for trivia.According to the others at the table, there were four more teams of professors and lecturers from the University, along with several teams that worked at local businesses.He looked around but didn’t recognize anyone he knew from the law department. One of his fellow team members was Gavin, the man that had shown interest in asking Bridget out.It seemed to Mark that he may have recognized him from their teacher’s lounge meeting and even asked if they’d met before, giving him an odd look when he replied no. 

After a second round of drinks, the contest began.The rules were explained by the host, although it seemed that Mark was the only one that hadn’t played before.Bridget made sure to coach him up on the pertinent ones, causing him to laugh at her competitiveness as she went over several rules in minute detail, ensuring that he was well versed in the game. 

The first question was to name a Shakespeare play that began with the letter “A”.The rules called for the answer to be written down and then presented to the host.Correct answers would then be tallied at the end of the round, with the team with the most correct being named winner.There were 15 total questions with a two minute time limit between the next one.Mark wasn’t surprised when his team, made up of English Department teachers, came up with several answers, but in the end correctly chose ‘A Midsummers Night’s Dream’.All five teams ended up with the right title, although there were several different answers of Antony and Cleopatra, All’s Well That Ends Well and As You Like It.

“Name an _X-Factor_ winner whose surname begins with a ‘B’,” asked Franklin, the host, laughing good-naturedly at the pop-culture reference.“I never said these were all high-brow.After all, not all teams are from next door,” referring to the University.

Bridget quickly threw out the answer; actually she named two, Alexandra Burke and Steve Brookstein. 

“When there’s pop culture facts, it’s always good to have Bridget on your team!” laughed Linda, to which Bridget smiled with delight and pride.

“I prefer to call it ‘Cultural Theory’ and I’m sure I could teach a teach a class on it!” she admitted, smiling at Mark as if she’d just confessed to doing something very, very naughty.She may be a professor but she loved music, art, literature, fashion, dance, film, television, and radio.When the answers were announced, the English Lit team and one of the non-uni teams had the only correct answers, causing both teams to hoot and holler. 

“Give the name of an England footballer manager since 1990 whose name begins with a ‘G’.”

Mark was the only one of their group to have a guess, although he confidently told them he knew he was absolutely correct.“Glenn Hoddle, Graham Taylor and there’s another, Gareth... his last name’s on the tip of my tongue.But either of the other two will do”.

When the answer was announced, Mark had two of the three.Only one other team had even ventured a guess and it was incorrect, although they were on the right track, writing ‘Gareth Southampton’.The correct surname being ‘Southgate’.Bridget leaned over in excitement, kissing his cheek for scoring them a point, pleasantly surprising Mark; and causing Gavin to look momentarily displeased before he laughed along with the others.

“Name a football team that has played in the premier league whose name contains the letter ‘K’.” Mark immediately began writing furiously, naming all four of Stoke City, Queens Park Rangers, Blackburn Rovers and Blackpool. Gavin wrote one also, matching Mark’s Blackpool. He looked a little chagrined when he saw Mark’s paper, with all four teams. 

The next question had the team members looking at each and groaning; except Bridget.She looked like the Cheshire Cat, her grin as wide as her face.She took a piece of paper from the center of the table and started writing the answer to, “Name someone who has made twenty or more appearances on _QI_ whose first name begins with the letter ‘J’,” holding it up and showing them the four names she’d written.

“Well, since the rest of us can’t come up with even one name, it’s all yours Bridget,” said Jack and took the small piece of paper to deliver to the emcee.

“Team English Lit was the only one to provide an answer,” declared Franklin.“And they correctly got all four of them!I’m starting to think they may be showing off a bit.”Loud groans could be heard from around the room. After several more questions covering everything from Hugh Grant movies starting with an “F” to an English county containing three “E”s, Franklin announced, “Our last question will decide the winner.It’s come down to English Lit versus Team Hospital.If only Hospital gets this question, it’s a tie.English Lit,” he turned and faced their table, “If you get the correct answer, you win!Are both teams ready?”All players nodded yes, waiting on the question to be declared.“What country in the Commonwealth has the letter ‘Q’ in it’s name?”

Every player at both tables exhaled a collective sigh, asthey bent their heads to confer quietly.Bridget and Mark’s table started to throw out any countries they could think of, hoping to stumble upon the answer.“Barbados, Fiji, Dominica...” whispered Bridget to the group. 

Mark leaned over, laughing into her ear, “All beautiful, tropical islands, but no ‘Q’.”

The countries of Botswana, Cameroon, Canada and others were then bandied about, but none fit.Linda looked over towards the other table and to her delight, saw that they were evidently having just as much trouble coming up with the correct answer.Time was running short when a young woman from the other team jumped up with a slip of paper in hand, heading to turn it in. 

“I’ve got it!” Bridget said with determination.“Mozambique!” she uttered, writing it down and then pushing it towards Mark to quickly deliver before time expired.Jumping up, he ran to get their answer in, which, if correct, would secure them the win. 

When he sat back down, he put his arm around Bridget’s shoulder and said, “You’re a genius!I never would have thought of that.Well done.” 

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, all seven of them on the edge of their seats, eyes facing the same direction, waiting on the final outcome; so much so that he left his arm around her, feeling delighted when she leaned back into him, laughing with the others as they all held hands, as if the outcome of the contest would determine the Prime Minister’s life or death. 

It was finally announced that since both teams had the correct final answer, and their team had a one point edge going in, they were the sole winner; at which the entire table jumped up, hugging one another as if they’d just beat the French and Spanish Navy at Trafalgar. 

After settling the tab, Bridget and Mark said their goodbyes to the group; Mark shaking hands with the men and being hugged by Linda as they all asked him to join them again the following Friday, especially since several of his answers had been used, keeping them in the lead. 

“Do you mind driving me home?” Bridget asked as they walked out into the cool night air.“Then we can sort out logistics for tomorrow.”It was still fairly early, being only half eight. 

“Certainly.I was planning on getting on the road at 7:00.Is that too early?” 

“Yes, but not if you let me sleep on the way up.I promise not to snore.”Her smile said she was joking.At least he thought she was.He remembered where she lived and as they approached, she asked if he’d like to come up for a drink.“It’s still early and neither of us had more than two drinks at the pub.” 

Not wishing the pleasant evening to end just yet, he readily agreed, helping her with her satchel and several books that she had brought home. Exiting the elevator on the fourth floor, she let them into her flat. Mark suddenly had a strange feeling of deja-vu, knowing that Daniel had lived here and technically was still an owner. At least for a short time. Shaking off the thought, he took in the magnificent view from the large, open, main living area, the lights of the city twinkling brightly. 

“What can I get you?” he heard her ask from the kitchen.“I have just about anything.Scotch, beer, wine?”

“What are you drinking?” he asked, walking towards the very modern kitchen, watching as she opened a bottle of red wine.

“A glass of Cab.But you don’t have to have the same.”She pointed to the liquor cabinet, which seemed to be stocked with just about everything he could think of.Leave it to Daniel to have a bar that rivaled many small restaurants. 

“I’ll have a glass of wine too.That sounds... nice.”He was suddenly conscious that they were alone in her home.And that he would like to kiss her.But how would that make the drive to their parents, particularly if she didn’t reciprocate his feelings.She handed him the glass, leading him to a comfortable couch, as she sat ina matching chair.The vista before them was soothing.The busy city seeming so much smaller and quieter from above.They sipped in a comfortable silence, when he finally commented on the excellent wine. 

“You’d have to thank Daniel for that.I know nothing except red or white.But I agree, it is very nice.” 

Just then her mobile rang on the small side table to her right.Glancing down, she saw that it was Daniel’s mum.“Mark, do you mind if I take this?It’s Mrs. Cleaver.”Her look of surprise was genuine and she said, “She doesn’t call often.I’ll just be a moment.”She picked up her phone and walked into what he presumed was her bedroom or an office, her voice fading as she rounded the corner.

Sipping on his wine, as the lights of the metropolis shimmered through the large windows, he thought back to his first wedding.He never would have contemplated in a million years that he’d be sitting in Daniel’s home, with his wife, finding himself very attracted to her. 


	7. Driving

When Bridget reappeared, he immediately noted the change in her demeanor.She went directly to the kitchen and poured herself a scotch, neat.He looked over, watching her throw it back, almost choking when the strong liquid hit her throat, coughing a little as she set the glass down.She stood where she was for a moment, leaving him wondering what had happened to obviously upset her so.When he saw her take the cut glass decanter and pour another, drinking from it as if it were water, he stood and quickly walked over.She looked up at him, almost as if she’d forgotten he was there, tears glistening in her blue eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. 

Taking the glass from her hand, he set it on the counter, “Bridget, what happened?Is everything all right?” 

She was silent for a beat, before blurting angrily, “Daniel’s mum begged me to reconsider our break up.She said she’s not seen him this upset before.He’s told her he can’t live without me and he’s not sure how he can cope...”. Tears were now running slowly down her face as she turned away, wiping her face futilely with the back of her hand at her show of emotion.

For Mark’s part, he could see what Daniel was doing.He wasn’t making inroads with Bridget himself, so had called in his mother, hoping that her pleading on his behalf would melt Bridget’s resolve.He must know now that she had hired a lawyer and that his days of having the upper hand were numbered.Mark knew Mrs. Cleaver and although he hadn’t spoken to her for years, was sure that Daniel had told her only his version of things; that unless she intervened on his behalf, his marriage would be over.He couldn’t see his mother getting involved otherwise; as she had always told Daniel, and Mark, for that matter, that when ‘one made their bed, they must lie in it’; meaning someone shouldn’t complain about problems they’ve brought on themselves. 

He set his hands on her shoulders; her look of despair tugging at his heartstrings.He hated seeing her this upset and especially over Daniel; knowing that he had chosen his path and was now regretful for doing so, but more then likely only realizing this after she’d reached her limit.She melted into his body at his touch, clinging to him so tightly that he could feel her heart beating through his shirt.His arms wrapped completely around her, holding her firmly as he placed his lips on her hair, offering comfort as she took a deep breath, trying to gain control over her feelings.

“Fuck!I can’t continue to let him manipulate me like this.Now he has his mum believing that I wronged her son.”She was saying out loud what was going through her mind; he didn’t believe she requested an answer from him, just someone that would listen.But as he saw and felt how angry she was becoming, he couldn’t help but speak.

“Shh,” he consoled softly.“I know Mrs. Cleaver.And although she may be doing what Daniel asked of her, she’s not blind where he’s concerned.I’d venture to guess that if you asked her outright, she’d be on your side.She knows her son only too well.”

His words meant a lot to her, clarifying that what she was doing was the best thing for her.She looked into his eyes with resolve once more, before settling her head back against him, saying, “I'm better now at taking care of myself first.I didn't recognize that that was an option. Now, it's a priority.Unfortunately it took our marriage to end for me to see this.”

He held her tightly as she spoke into his chest, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt, before he asked, “You were married for four or five years?”He felt her nod in agreement before he proceeded, “It helps me when I realize that my marriage wasn’t _all_ bad.There’ll be happiness after Daniel, just as there was happiness because of him.Both of those things can be true; I believe that.It may not seem it now, but you _will_ feel better when it’s behind you.”What he was telling her he could have very well been saying to himself twenty years ago, about the same person.He had been devastated when his best friend and wife had blindsided him by betraying his trust.He wasn’t sure which had gutted him more, his new wife’s duplicity or Daniel’s. 

They remained like they were for several minutes, before she pulled away slightly. He looked down at her face as she did so. She seemed to pause, then reached up, pulling his head down to hers, until their lips met in a very hesitant kiss. Her mouth was exceedingly soft against his and it wasn’t long before tentativeness gave way to full blown passion on both their parts. He could taste the strong alcohol on her lips, reminding him that she had been very upset, enough so that she’d drank two shots in quick succession. Reluctantly, he took her hands from his neck, disengaging them both from the embrace, almost going against his own will when she moaned his name softly, wanting nothing more than to feel her warmth again, her tongue against his.

Her face showed confusion at his withdrawal. Her head seemed to be spinning from the glass of wine and strong Scotch. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d done a shot, much less two; probably in her twenties with Shaz, Jude or Tom. And certainly not because she was emotional and felt she needed it’s numbing effect. 

He took her hand, leading her to the sofa. Once she sat, he took the chair next to her, not trusting himself to be able to stop a second time while that close and alone in her flat.

She looked over at him.“Thank you for that.”It seemed she knew that he held back due to her emotional state and alcohol consumption, and not because he wasn’t interested. 

“Of course,” he murmured with a soft smile.“We have to be up early for the drive.That is, if you still feel up to going?”

“Yes, my mum and dad would be worried if I didn’t come last minute.I’d never hear the end of it.”She stood up quickly, wobbling slightly before walking back to the kitchen. 

Afraid that she was about to pour herself another drink, he followed close behind, not knowing what he’d do if she did.It was her home and if she wanted to tie one on, he certainly couldn’t blame her.He’d been through much the same in the midst of his divorce from Lauren and while drinking didn’t feel like it helped the next morning, it had definitely gotten him through a few rough nights. 

She began rummaging through the pantry, turning back to him with a smile, silver tin in hand, “Found it! Decaf coffee. I’m afraid if I have one more drink, I’ll either be sick or throw myself at you again.” 

He was glad she wasn’t self-conscious about their snog, and especially wasn’t angry at him for his restraint.He took the coffee from her hand, saying, “Here, let me.Go sit down and I’ll bring you a cup when it’s ready.Cream only, if memory serves?” 

She pointed him in the direction of the coffee station at the end of the long counter, saying, “Thank you again.You’re proving to be a valuable person, um...” she stopped herself momentarily, trying to corral her slightly squiffy thoughts into something more coherent, “‘friend’, to have around; what with solicitor recommendations, trivia guru and now psychologist.I do appreciate it,” she finished, their eyes making contact, she smiling at him with heartfelt gratitude.Her subtle change from the generic ‘person’ to ‘friend’ wasn’t lost on him and he smiled back, thinking of the kiss they had briefly shared as he went to make her coffee.

—— ——

Early the next morning, Mark knocked on her door.It was a little before seven and she wasn’t quite ready yet.“Come in!” She called out, looking for the trainers she wanted to wear for the ride. 

Mark entered, greeting her with a bright smile. “Good morning,” handing her a takeaway cup of coffee.“Cream only.”

“Thank God!I haven’t had time to make any yet and you’ve saved yourself from putting up with me without my morning fix.It wouldn’t have been a pleasant drive for either of us!” she laughed, taking it from him and sipping from the hot liquid.“Ooh, this is sooo nice.”

He laughed at her obvious state of disarray, no shoes on nor overnight bag in site.“Is there anything I can do to help you get ready?” 

“Well, you are five minutes early.Have a seat and I’ll find my shoes and grab my bag.”She turned, walking down the hall to presumably grab both items. 

He sat, admiring the cityscape once again, but this time, with the sun just coming up for the day, gently illuminating the streets and buildings with its light, leaving long shadows in other places; he couldn’t help but think that everything seemed brighter than the past year.He was glad that it wasn’t awkward between them, that she didn’t seem to be self-conscious by their kiss the previous evening.He sipped at his coffee, but after more than five minutes, he began to worry. 

“Bridget?” he called out, hoping that nothing was wrong.

“I’m still searching for my trainers!” she shouted, her voice a little harried.

There was a pair of white shoes pushed under her dining table.He assumed she saw them as they were in plain sight.“Are they white?” he asked loudly, so she would hear him from her room.

“Yes! How did you know?” She came out from the hallway with her bag slung over her shoulder, but still without shoes on.

He pointed towards the dining room, stating the obvious, “There’s a pair under your table.”

“Shite! I must have set them out last night. In case you hadn’t noticed, I wasn’t in the best of shape after Daniel’s mum called.” She smiled, blushing at the memory of downing two shots of Scotch after a glass of wine. “Thank you for finding them. And for not judging me. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable last night. I’m sorry for my behaviour and can only promise it won’t happen again. At least not while I’ve been drinking!” 

Wondering what exactly she meant by her last comment, he told her, “No offense taken. But speaking of last night, how are you feeling this morning? That’s one reason I brought you coffee, thought it might help.”

She’d fallen asleep immediately when her head hit the pillow.But upon waking, she admitted to having a slight headache.Before she had gotten up, she lay in bed for several minutes, thinking that Mark could have accepted her kiss last night, especially after she recalled how vehemently he had responded.At the time, she would have willingly asked him to stay the night; but in the light of day, she was glad that he had the decency to say no; to be the voice of reason, since not only was she a little tipsy, she had also been very upset.It wasn’t lost on her that obviously both Daniel and Mark’s first wife had not chosen to take that same high road, instead giving into their carnal desires, betraying Mark’s trust as both best mate and husband. 

“I’m fine, if not a little headachy.But it would have been so much worse if I didn’t go.My mum probably would have made my dad come and check on me.I think she still sees me as eleven years old, particularly since the split with Daniel.”

The drive was very comfortable and Bridget actually did fall asleep for about half of it.Upon waking, she opened her eyes slowly, remembering that he was kind enough to drive her and feeling she’d been a bad travel companion.She stretched, looking over at him.“I’m sorry about that.I was truly only joking last night when I said I was going to sleep during the drive.How long was I out?”

“Only an hour.And you must have needed it.You’ve been through a lot lately.”His insightful look told her that he wasn’t just saying that to make her feel better, but more that he understood the emotional toll a break-up could have on a person.

He dropped her at her parents home, insisting on carrying her small bag to the door, greeting her parents when they came to meet her.Her father had been pleasantly surprised when she’d told them that she was driving up with Mark. He felt much better knowing she wouldn’t be making the nearly two hour journey on her own.He also wanted to thank Mark for his help in directing Bridget to a solicitor.She had told him that the one she settled had been Mark’s recommendation and she certainly seemed in better spirits over the last week. 

—————-

Over dinner with his parents, his mother very directly asked, “Mark, we didn’t expect to see you until next weekend.What happened to bring you up early?”

Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, he answered, “Bridget mentioned she was visiting her parents this weekend so I offered her driving.”It sounded so... banal.He looked over at her, watching a sly, knowing smile crease her face.

“You changed your weekend plans so you could drive Bridget up?” 

By now, his father was an interested party to the exchange, watching as his son started to flush red. 

“That’s not true,” he laughed, knowing she could read him like a book.“I had no set plans.”

She wasn’t going to let him off so easily, saying, “You’d mentioned on your last visit that you’d be up next weekend. She’s still married to the man that...” she paused, thinking of a polite way to state it, “broke up your first marriage. Are you sure there’s not another motivating factor for your attraction to her?”

“Mother, you yourself suggested I talk with her at Una and Geoffrey’s.And her father asked my advice on a good divorce attorney.We teach at the same school and I’d like to think she now considers me a friend.”

Thankfully, his father chose that time to join the conversation, changing the subject by asking about his work.When his mother got up to get another bottle of wine, Malcolm turned to Mark and winked, letting him know that he wasn’t as oblivious as he sometimes seemed.


	8. Drinks

After dinner, Mark, along with his mother and father, moved into the sitting room, each taking with them their remaining glass of wine.Taking a sip, he asked how her new art lessons were progressing; listening while trying not to laugh as she very dramatically told he and Malcolm about the class.Una and Pam Jones were also attending, along with several other local women.It seemed that the teacher was something of a flirt with the older ladies and a few seemed to be vying for his attention.It was all fun times she explained, until Liz Davies, a recent divorcée, was seen out at a local restaurant with the teacher, Alistair Polson.The next time the class met, a fight broke out between Liz and Carol Harley, a second woman, newly widowed, who had also been out with Alistair.Evidently the two had been talking while painting their lesson and somehow it was discovered that both were dating the teacher. 

Malcolm looked over at his wife, barely able to maintain a straight face and asked, “Is this something I need be concerned with?Maybe you should sign me up for the class.I’d like to meet the man that has all the eligible ladies of Grafton Underwood making fools of themselves over.”

Standing up, she moved over and sat very close to her husband, kissed his face and reassured him by saying, “Malcolm Darcy, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me now.Claude Monet he isn’t.I truly can’t fathom what those two women see in him.He’s not even a decent artist!”

Just then, Mark felt his mobile buzz with a text. Assuming it was a student requesting an extension on the large and involved assignment that was due on Monday, he didn’t immediately read it.When his mother left several minutes later to get she and Malcolm a cup of tea, he took the phone out of his pocket, finally checking the message.

**Hi! Both parents now asleep on sofa prior to 8:00 and I’m left watching reruns of _Made In Chelsea_.Don’t suppose you’re available for a 🍸 in Kettering??No Scotch this time, I swear;)**

His mother then walked in with the hot beverage, handing one to her husband and sitting once again at his side.Observing Mark with his mobile in hand and smile on his face, she asked if the message was from a student; wondering what they could have possibly told him to cause him to crease up so.

“No, it’s actually from Bridget,” he wasn’t positive but thought he could feel himself blushing. “Seems her parents have both fallen sound asleep and she’s bored to tears.” 

“Why don’t you two go for a drink?It’s early and there are several pubs in Kettering.I’m sure she’d appreciate the company.”

Mark didn’t have to be asked twice once his mother suggested he take her out.He had briefly thought of protesting and insisting that he’d rather spend the evening with them, but when he saw his father smile at him, then say, “Mark, Pam and Colin have told us about Bridget’s recent break up.Go, I’m sure she could use a friendly face on a Saturday night.”

He hoped his quick response wasn’t too obvious. 

**Be there in a half hour.My parents have informed me there are several pubs downtown.Would you like me to come to the door?**

He felt his mobile vibrate with her reply.

**No, don’t want to wake them.I’ll keep an eye out.See you soon.**

Then, because she’d done it first, he added a text with a smiley face, laughing to himself when he hit send.He supposed there was a first time for everything.

**:)**

—————-

When they got to the pub, they decided to sit at the bar in lieu of a more secluded table, joining several other couples that looked to be on dates. He pulled out the stool for her, waiting until she sat before joining her.Once they had their respective drinks, she told him, “Thank you for rescuing me from a night of bad telly.I could have come on my own, but can’t imagine what the town gossips would say if they saw a female professor out drinking by herself.”

“Right,” he laughed.“Two professors out drinking is so much better.Especially when one’s divorced and the other is newly separated.That won’t cause any scandal at all.”

Bridget nursed her wine, taking turns between the Chardonnay and sipping from a glass of water, while Mark enjoyed several bitters.They even ordered a plate of fries to share, since she was feeling a bit peckish, having eaten dinner several hours earlier.

“Oh my gosh, those were incredible and I’m absolutely stuffed now. May not be able to eat again until breakfast.” Just as they finished off the rather large plate of potatoes, the barman came over, refilled Mark’s bitter and chatted with them, before taking the empty plate away. 

“Are you two locals?” he asked with a friendly grin.Bridget answered by reaching out her hand, introducing herself and Mark, then telling him they both lived in London but grew up nearby.

He was very garrulous and soon had them laughing over an American couple that had just left.“The bloke asked if I were a ‘mixologist’.I guess this stems from bartending actually being a plausible career in the states.An English bartender would _never_ call themselves a ‘Mixologist’ and the ones that did would be wholly chastised and kicked in the shins. It’s a purely American term and I’m kind of alright with that.”Bridget and Mark were both laughing at Fred, as he had introduced himself.“And I mean no harm or disrespect in not wanting to call myself or others a mixologist, but the entirety of rational thinkers of England and I just don’t want that term to be used to describe our already faltering and sketchy career choice. It’s like football, or as they would call it ‘Soccer’. We invented football and call it so. They call it soccer and that’s just fine.They invented the art of cocktail making and call it mixology. We call it making cocktails and I’m also just fine with that. I said, let’s be friends.Then they tipped me a full twenty per cent and I told him them you can call me anything you’d like after that.Gotta love when an American comes in!”He soon moved to the other end of the long bar, leaving them both laughing at his gregarious nature. 

“I sometimes wish I could talk to just anyone, like our friend there,” said Mark, nodding his head in the direction of the server.“I’m much better in front of a large audience than one on one.I tend to become an introvert in small gatherings.”

It was nice that they could have a discussion, alone, without being at a party or school and surrounded by others, where they were constantly being interrupted.

“I’ve never had that trouble,” Bridget replied.“If anything, I tend to talk too much.And if I’m nervous, oh boy!I can get myself into trouble.Although I don’t recall you being introverted at the Alconbury’s party.”

“Ah, yes.My mother had told me you were married, so I wasn’t anxious about speaking to you.”

“Oh!So you thought I was an old, wedded woman and there wasn’t the need for nerves?!”

He laughed.“No, quite the opposite actually.I found you extremely easy to talk to _and_ attractive.My mother also informed me later that we were supposed to have been set up years ago at the same party.But I evidently had to stay in London for work that weekend.”

Her jaw dropped as his words sank in.“ _That was you??_ Oh good lord!I was furious with my mother for springing that on me.I’d had a little too much to drink the night before, she had forced me to change into a hideous outfit and on top of it, I wasn’t feeling particularly well.Then she told me she and your mum had arranged for us to meet.I can’t say I was particularly sorry when she let on that you had to stay in London for work.Quite relieved, actually.” 

He feigned a hurt look at her words.“I’d like to think we’d have gotten along famously.I’m sure we would have married and had grown children by now; possibly even a grandchild on the way.”

Her look of horror had him laughing loudly, “Perish the thought!I could _not_ be a grandmother at my age.I would had to have started a family directly out of uni, and well, that obviously didn’t happen.”

She suddenly grew quiet, introspective even, “May I ask how you and Daniel became best mates?It just seems like such an incongruous friendship.”

Laughing instead of answering her, he made an observation of his own. “I could say the same of your marriage.”

“Well played,” she laughed softly. “I’d like to say he seemed a different person than when we dated in our early thirties, but maybe I was just... blinded by his charm.Although he had me fooled for almost four years.”She took another sip of her wine, swiveling her stool to face him directly, quiet for a long moment before raising her blue eyes to meet his, continuing with, “How long does it take to fall in love? A minute? A week? Months? A year even?It's like asking someone how long it takes to fall asleep. Some people are gone as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Others lie awake for hours and it's only when their brain stops churning for a while that sleep steals in and pulls them under.”She was very somber while saying this.Was she thinking about Daniel, or someone else?His heart raced at the thought, not wanting to assume too much, too soon.She could just be speaking rhetorically; it may have nothing to do with Daniel, or him, for that matter.

After spending over an hour and a half conversing at the bar, they both declined another drink from Fred as he made his rounds. Mark requested the check and insisted on paying when she started to get her handbag out, ready to pick up her share. 

On the drive back to drop Bridget, they had to pass very close to Mark’s parents’ home, prompting him to ask if she’d like to come in for a nightcap.“It’s still early and I’m sure my parents are already in bed,” he asked.He was enjoying the time alone with her and wasn’t ready to have it end quite so soon.

Bridget too was having a pleasurable outing; their conversation had never been stilted or uncomfortable and she certainly liked his company enough that she had been considering inviting him in for a drink at her parents.Therefore she was relieved when he offered first; worried that her mum may have come downstairs and decided to stay and watch the telly with them. Not quite what she had in mind, she thought with a smile as she accepted his invitation.She often had trouble reading people, but it wasn’t too difficult to figure out that he may have been reluctant to have their time together end.

He made the turn and they soon pulled up in front of his parents’ house.It was a large home with a circular gravel drive.He opened the front entry with his key, both of them giggling like adolescents when the heavy wooden door creaked loudly as he pushed it inward. 

“Shh,” she hissed, trying to keep her voice low and her laughter contained.

“Their room’s upstairs, at the end of the hall.I don’t think we’ll wake them,” he responded, whispering back.

It seemed to her the house had the most remarkable smell. It felt at first familiar, then foreign; seeming to be a combination of age and old leather books. She couldn’t help but think it was marvelous. He led her through a hallway with a large drawing room on the right and into the kitchen.The lights were dim but her eyes quickly became accustomed to the darkness; until she bumped into a wooden side table, knocking a small metal tray onto the floor, creating a clamor that sounded to them both like an alarm going off. 

He exploded into laughter after she let out an equally loud, “Bloody hell!” while bending to pick up the tray and letters that had been dislodged along with it.“That almost gave me a heart attack,” she said, eyes open wide in alarm.

“Mark, is that you?Everything all right?”Elaine’s voice called from halfway down the staircase.She’d evidently been woken by their activity.

“Excuse me, let me tell her we’re having a drink, before she calls the police.Make your self at home on the sofa,” and he pointed to the cozy adjoining room.“I’ll be right back.”

He was only gone a moment before he reappeared, saying, “My mother says hello and she’s glad we’re not burgling the place.What would you like?It looks like they have Grand Marnier, King’s Ginger or cherry liqueur?Or wine if you’d prefer?”

“I’ll try a small cherry liqueur and a water please.And can you point me to the loo?”

When she returned, he was sitting on the sofa, drink in hand as he held a second glass out to her.Taking it, she sat very near to him and took a small sip.“I’ve never had this.It’s very good.Although I’m still recovering from the Scotch.”

“Yes, I noticed you didn’t finish your wine earlier.Feeling bad after last night?”

“Feeling perfectly fine.” She set her drink down on the low table in front of them, next to her water, then leaned over so she could kiss him, running her tongue along his lip before they broke apart. “Just want you to know that I’m doing this without having just downed two glasses of whiskey.”

He smiled then reciprocated, moving towards her so he could again feel the softness of her mouth, his lips meeting hers.He had been thinking about their kiss from last night more than he should have, especially when she’d been asleep in his car on the drive up.All thoughts left his head, so he could hone in on what was happening between them, focusing on the feelings she was quickly stirring in him.

For her part, she was totally in the moment, so much so that she reached up, gently placing her hand on his cheek, needing to touch him with more than her mouth, wanting to feel his skin under her fingers, moving her hand into the hair above his ear, seemingly unable to stop herself.

Her tongue seemed soft and relaxed, feeling to him more of an enhancement to her lips than being the main show.He slowly pulled back, pausing to look into her eyes so he could see her passion, then lingering his lips over hers, brushing them ever so lightly before moving under her chin, trailing kisses down her neck.He heard her sharp intake of breath as he did this, then he began increasing the pressure and intensity, darting his tongue in and out on her skin.

Where his kisses trailed, she felt a warmth spreading, invading her mind then moving outwards, to her limbs.It was as if time had momentarily stopped, her heart coming to a halt as her breath caught in her throat.His mouth left her neck, causing a burning sensation as he broke the contact, feeling as if a hot, blazing fire now pulsed through her.She started out wanting to kiss _him_ , to intimately feel her lips on his mouth, but he had quickly turned the tables, leaving her aroused more than she’d ever been by such a simple act.

“You know I didn’t want to stop last night, don’t you?”

“I did wonder, but... ” She was finding it extremely difficult to form coherent sentences when they were still very close.She pulled away from him slowly, almost as if their bodies were magnets, forcing them to stay in close proximity.

He too leaned back, reaching for his glass and sipping.It would do no good for them to continue on this path tonight, especially since neither were sure what came next between them.They’d not spent much time together yet and although they were both now fully aware of their reciprocated physical attraction, it didn’t alleviate the fact that she was still currently married to Daniel and in the midst of a very acrimonious divorce.


	9. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning; this chapter has a scene of domestic violence.

Mark walked her up to the door of her parents’ home. 

“Thank you for a nice evening.And by ‘nice’ I mean enjoyable.”

The smile she gave after saying this showed she meant more than the drinks.Getting up on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek, murmuring goodnight as she closed the door. 

—————-

Their drive back to London the following day was full of inane conversation.He didn’t want to push her for anything more than they had shared the prior night and she was content knowing their mutual feelings had been acknowledged; neither were sure how things might progress and there was no urgency for declarations or intentions.They were both older and wiser since last embarking on a serious relationship. 

Before their conversation devolved into stories of their comical experiences at university, they briefly discussed her mindset about dating now that she had found a solicitor and it seemed her divorce was moving forward again.

“I don’t need someone to promise to spend their life with me to be able to have an amazing time together in the present. I’ve had one trip down the aisle and am now experiencing a painful divorce, and I’ve come to terms with that.Once the dust has settled, I’d simply enjoy someone who I love spending time with, who makes me laugh and who shares common interests. I don’t need assurance that the bond will last forever because if this has taught me anything, it’s that there are no guarantees in life and nothing’s permanent.”

After his own recent divorce, he thought her words made perfect sense; putting into succinct form his own feelings on embarking into the world of dating once more.

As the miles passed by, Bridget thought back to her conversation with Jude, on the occasion of her fifth anniversary with Daniel; when they’d gotten plastered on wine. Her friend had said that there’d eventually be men in her life, with ‘eyes that will look at you and make you understand that they’re thinking things about you. And you’ll think those things about yourself, too.’ She wasn’t officially free of Daniel by any means, but she was certainly enjoying her flirtation with Mark, and whether it came to fruition or not, he was making her feel emotions and longings that she hadn’t felt in several years. And if she were truthful, it was happening much quicker than she anticipated after the split with her husband.

Withmusic playing softly through the car speakers, both sipping from a coffee they had picked up while getting petrol, Mark told Bridget about a student that had blatantly plagiarized a paper when he taught in Geneva, “He took his work directly from a journal that I served as editor for.The worst part of it was that he was a grad student.It gave me no pleasure to call him out.He knew he was caught and didn’t even try a denial.”

“I’ve got a similar one on plagiarizing,” she laughed.“The assignment was a paper on a novel by one of the Bronte sisters.Due to the size of the class, several students chose the same novel.Not too uncommon.But one cited the same source as another student.I did a quick Google search; let me tell you, the first hit is not your friend.I had to fail them both.I truly hated to do it, but come on, show a little more effort!”

Mark had her in stitches and laughing so much she almost spilled her coffee when he explained about a student he currently had in his class, “I don’t believe any student dumb.They just need the right motivation.Until I met J.R.J.R. didn’t realize the chicken we eat is the same as the animal.J.R. is twenty one.”The droll way he told the story had her wiping her eyes at poor J.R.’s lack of awareness of the world around them. 

“I don’t even want to know why you were talking about meat in a law class, but I kind of sympathize with him.I went with my dad to the butcher when I was a teen.They had half a cow hanging in the freezer window.I couldn’t eat hamburger for six months after that.I prefer to disassociate the meat I’m eating with the soft, furry animal it comes from.”

Their banter continued, both of them enjoying the conversation so much that the long, boring ride seemed to be shorter than normal.After listening to the Six PM news show on BBC radio, he switched it off, preferring to continue their earlier discussion.

Picking up where they’d left off, Mark recalled a less than stellar student from the previous year, “I once had a young lady ask why meteors always fall into craters.”Bridget looked over at him, a question on her face, waiting for the rest, although just that part was astounding enough on its own.But there was more, “For context, this was for a law degree and we were talking about libel laws.The girl did not pass.”

“Stop!Mark, you’re making my sides hurt.”She finally ceased laughing enough to take her turn.“I had a student submit a sophomore lit survey paper referring to a poet’s use of hendecasyllabic.I have a doctoral degree and still had to look that one up.I Googled the author’s name along with ‘hendecasyllabic’ and there was the paper.The _only_ thing the student added was her name.”He glanced over at her as she finished, a dubious look on his face.“I wish I was kidding,” she told him solemnly.“I don’t understand what possesses some people to put in so little work.They’ve gotten good marks to be accepted, so it isn’t like they don’t have the knowledge...”She trailed off, thinking back to when she had been in uni.She did have a rough first year, but soon found out she had to buckle down or she’d end up with a bachelor’s degree in journalism, working in publicity at a publishing house.

“I’ve never heard that word either,” laughed Mark. It seemed now they were trying to one up the other, as he then launched into his next account, “I’m not sure if this is dumb or closer to stupid. I had a student who wasn’t showing up for class regularly and his grade was going to be well below third class, possibly even failing, depending on final exam. During the test, he took out his phone and placed it on the desk next to him. What made him stupid however is that he typed something into it, looked at his paper, looked back at the phone, rechecked the phone, then answered whichever problem he was researching. Just to verify what I was observing, I let him go through the same procedure one more time. _I watched this the entire time_. He was completely oblivious to me. He failed.”

They continued on like this, enjoying the ride and their time together, seemingly never running out of anecdotes to entertain themselves with.

“Have you heard what Jane, from trivia night, does?She has a student who chronically sleeps and does so until the end of class.She then signals the other students to exit without making a lot of noise. If he’s still asleep, she’ll turn off all the equipment, close the doors and quietly leave so that the student wakes up all alone in an empty classroom."

“Ah, a woman after my own heart.I’m going to have to compliment her when I see her next,” he commented with a chuckle.

They were quickly approaching London.The large and well lit buildings becoming visible in the distance against an evening sky.“Last one!” exclaimed Bridget. 

“Valentine's day of freshman class, in a lecture hall of 600 students, a guy in underwear and a cape comes running through the front of the class, cheering, 'HURRAH!!HURRAH!!HURRAH!!'Then runs out the door on the opposite side of the room. Everyone was stunned for a minute, before I mutter under my breath, 'Not every day you lose your virginity.'But the microphone picked up my remark.You could have heard a pin drop after that.Needless to say, I turned fifty shades of crimson in one minute.”

Pulling up to her building, he found a parking spot in the car park, insisting on carrying her overnight bag up to her flat.At the door, he bent his head, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Good night, Bridget.”

She let herself in, closing the door behind her, then leaned back, letting out a contented sigh.She didn’t expect that he’d want to come in after the long drive but now that she was alone, was slightly regretful that she hadn’t asked.It seemed so quiet after talking for the last two hours.She exhaled heavily, picking up her bag to carry to her bedroom.

“Where were you last night?” Daniel’s voice questioned out of the darkness like a razor, startling her; a sharpness to it that she’d not heard before.

“Bloody hell, Daniel!You scared me!”She quickly walked towards the kitchen, wondering how he had gained access to the flat.He’d given her his key when she’d asked him; but he obviously had a second.She felt the need to turn the lights on.The only illumination came from a small table lamp on the far side of the room, leaving most of the space in shadow.

Just as she reached her hand out to flip the switch, she felt him grab her from behind, holding her tightly so she couldn’t move, hands trapped at her side by his strong grip.

“Were you with Darcy?”She could hear the restrained rage in his voice.

It seemed as if time stopped momentarily as he asked her the question.Not wanting to show him she was scared, she answered very calmly, speaking in a controlled tone, “Yes.If you must know, we both decided to visit our parents for the weekend and he offered to do the driving.”Why was he acting like this?He may be many things, but he’d never been threatening to her in their time together.

She tried to move from his grasp, but he only held her tighter, making it difficult to breathe.She felt herself becoming lightheaded with the effort of pulling air into her lungs.

Now furious at her trapped state, she spat out at him, “Let me loose!You lost the right to ask me questions when you checked out of our marriage over a year ago!”Tears of frustration were starting to prick at her eyes, threatening to spill over. _God, please don’t let me cry in front him_ , she thought, biting her lip hard to hold the tears in.

He pulled her over to the couch, pushing her down roughly, then sat directly across from her.It was hard to make out his expression in the low light, but she could hear him breathing heavily, his anger evident.

“So, did he tell you that I shagged his wife?Yes, I fucked her-”The way he said it wasn’t an admission of guilt but more a justification, something a young child might say if he got caught red handed in the cookie jar.

She cut him off before he could finish whatever it was he was going to say, “He was your _mate_.My God, Daniel, you were his best man.”She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.Then more quietly, “And he never told me why you two had a falling out.He wouldn’t say.Magda told me.He and Jeremy were partners at the time.It’s kind of a hard thing to keep quiet when your marriage falls apart within a week.”

Instead of looking chastised, her words seem to make him angrier.She stood; her intention was to get her mobile from her purse, thinking that she needed to call someone, anyone, before he got out of hand.She didn’t think of him as a violent person, but who knew what he was capable of?

“He’s only interested in _you_ to get back at me.You know that, don’t you?”His words had a meanness to them, an edge that she’d never heard from him before.She wasn’t going to dignify his insult with a reply or acknowledgement.Mark certainly could have taken advantage of her half pissed state on Friday evening, after trivia, but had chosen not to, instead remaining the perfect gentleman, showing a courtesy that not many men would have; and even at his parents yesterday, when she kissed him, he had been restrained; both knowing it wasn’t the place or time.

“I’m going to ask you to leave now, Daniel. I’m tired and I’d like to take a shower.” She began to walk away, towards her bedroom. She hoped that by standing firm and confident that he’d go without an issue. She was sorely mistaken.

“Shh,” his raw voice brutal against her ear, as he turned her around to face him.

His hand then hit her face and she fell with the force of it.She could taste blood in her mouth, the mix of flavour and smell causing a metallic sensation, shocking her with its pungency, before he pulled her onto her feet once more.He pushed and dragged her into the bedroom as she fought in vain to break free, before unceremoniously shoving her onto the bed.She was now very scared.She could feel her heart racing and tried to scream.Before she could do so, he had his hand over her mouth, cutting off her air, making her dizzy as she tried to breathe through his stifling hold.

“Did Mark do this to you?Did you like it?” he asked of her, his voice growling out the questions as he ripped her blouse off.She looked briefly into his eyes, terrified of the wildness she saw.She could now tell he’d been drinking, his mouth tasting of alcohol when he kissed her violently.He soon had her skirt pushed up about her waist, while he removed his belt with his other hand, lowering his pants enough so he could force himself into her.She stopped moving, knowing there was nothing more she could do to stop him.She’d been with Daniel more times than she could recall during their marriage, willingly pulling his body into hers every night they had lain together, assuming she’d love him for a lifetime, never imagining it would end like this.She felt tears on her cheeks.It seemed to be all she could feel.She had detached her body from her mind, not wanting to comprehend what he was doing to her.Her sense of violation was so complete that it didn’t register when he rolled off of her.

She was crying now, silently sobbing.She couldn’t stop the tears but she could do everything in her power not to show how he had hurt her, had destroyed her trust in men.

He dressed himself, tucking his shirt back in his pants, never looking at her. She wasn’t sure if that was caused from guilt or shame. Before leaving the room, he finally turned to face her, “If you don’t want to hold up this divorce indefinitely, you’ll stop seeing Mark Darcy. The choice is yours, Bridget.”


	10. Moving On

Bridget wasn’t at work on Monday.Mark went by her office at lunch, hoping to speak with her, ask how she was, but instead found a computer-generated note on the door saying she was out sick and would return the following day.Walking back to his building, he couldn’t deny that he was disappointed at not being able to talk.He’d enjoyed their time spent together over the weekend, both on the drive and out for drinks on Saturday evening.To top it off, he didn’t remember that she seemed ill, nor had she mentioned not feeling well.Maybe it had come on after he’d dropped her. 

He had tried ringing her one more time on the drive over, but she hadn’t picked up once again. When he arrived back in his office, after closing the door and sitting at his desk, he tried ringing her mobile, but his efforts were fruitless as it went directly to voice mail.Sitting back in his chair, his mind started churning. There wasn’t anything unusual about missing a day of work, but he had an uneasy feeling for some reason. Something just didn’t sit right.If he’d been asked to explain why or what he felt, he’d have trouble putting his apprehension into words; it was more a general feeling of unease.

After the end of the day, he altered his plans of meeting an old colleague from chambers for drinks and instead decided to stop by Bridget’s flat.He had tried ringing her once more on the drive over but once again she hadn’t picked up.When the call went directly to voicemail, he hung up, foregoing a second message. He certainly didn’t want her thinking that he was harassing her, but he was now genuinely worried after not being able to contact her all day.If he was overreacting, then he’d deal with the consequences _after_ speaking with her.

He rapped quickly and was surprised when the door almost immediately opened and Magda greeted him.  
  
She had come over the evening before as soon as Bridget rang, obviously distraught, asking if she could stay the night. But below the surface, she could sense a cold fury. She assumed it had to do with Daniel but never contemplated what Bridget told her, what he had done. By the time she’d arrived, Bridget had already spoken to her solicitor, Sylvia. On Sylvia’s advice, they immediately went to the constable’s office to report the crime. After hearing her testimony, the police issued an arrest warrant for Daniel. Whether she or the Crown Protective Services would pursue prosecution remained to be seen, but for the time being, it was enough to know that she had taken the first step, something he obviously thought her incapable of.  


“Mark, hello!”She stepped back, asking him inside, followed by a warm hug and kiss on his cheek. 

After returning her embrace, he asked the obvious question, “Is Bridget here?I understand by the note on her office that she’s not feeling well and I wanted to check on her.Is there anything she needs?”He felt extremely self-conscious at his rambling, wondering if she saw through him and his motivation for the visit.

“She’s feeling better but I think she’s asleep right now. Would you like me to wake her?” Her expression showed she was appreciative of his concern and grateful he had taken time to stop by.

“No, no, that’s all right. I just wanted to make sure she was well. I’m glad she has someone here for company. Please let her know I stopped by.” 

After she’d seen him out, Magda went back to Bridget’s bedroom.

“Is he gone?” Bridget asked, looking up when her friend entered the room.Her mouth had a small abrasion where Daniel’s hand had made contact.Other than that, the outward signs of his abuse were non-existent.

“Yes.He wanted you to know he came by.He’d stopped by your office and saw the sign that you were out sick and was concerned.Have you thought any more on how to move forward?”She sat on the bed next to Bridget, leaned over and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. 

“Yes.I’m so furious at Daniel right now.I _will not_ let him define me because of this.Sylvia’s advice was to press charges.Since Daniel has no past history of violence, he would very likely get off with probation unless I want to pursue it to trial and I’m sure he’d get the best defense attorney money could buy.But his abhorrent actions should put an end to him holding up the divorce.And his threat to me about seeing Mark is just an empty warning after what he did.If he thought this would intimidate me or somehow... I don’t know what.I never want to see him again, so if that’s what he was going for, he’s accomplished it.”Magda could see how angry Bridget was, becoming more and more agitated as she thought about what her husband had put her through. 

Magda reached over and held her friend’s hand, telling her, “It’s such an antiquated, misogynistic and disgraceful action that needs a strong reaction.It’s absolutely not okay to have sex with someone just because they have had sex with you in the past, even if you are married.”

—————

Bridget went back to work the next day, walking into her morning class with an outward confidence that she didn’t quite feel.If any of her students noticed the tiny cut on her face, they didn’t mention it.At noon, on her lunch break, she decided to take a big breath and face her problem directly; she needed to thank Mark for his concern last night and somehow convey to him that until her divorce was settled, she didn’t feel comfortable pursuing anything further. As much as she may regret her action in the future, she just couldn’t fathom becoming intimate with any man for the time being.

She tapped lightly on his office door and walked in, hoping her voice didn’t shake when she greeted him, “Mark, hi!” 

He was immediately up and around the desk, giving her a quick hug in greeting before asking how she was feeling, “Better, I hope?” then offered her a seat before sitting himself.

“Yes, much.Magda said you stopped by.Thank you for that.It was very thoughtful.”She tried to smile as she normally would, but felt her face tighten up under his intense gaze. 

They hadn’t officially been out on a date, yet Mark felt as if he were being chucked.Her demeanor was cooler than any of the times they’d been together lately and certainly very different than the evening spent having drinks followed by the snog at his parents and then their enjoyable ride home from Grafton Underwood the following day.He again felt an underlying sense of foreboding.Something had happened in the short time since he’d dropped her at her flat that had changed the dynamic between them, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“You’re welcome.I stopped by your office yesterday to say hello and saw you were out.”His plan had been to formally ask her out to dinner on Saturday; to begin to pursue in earnest a next step in getting to know her better.But instead of asking her now, he held his thoughts, waiting for her to say whatever was so obviously on her mind.

“I...” she stopped.This was so much harder than she anticipated.She didn’t want to stop moving forward in getting to know this man whose company she very much enjoyed and who clearly reciprocated her feelings; but now was not the right time.She forged on, “I’m afraid I may have given the wrong impression by my behaviour.As much as I’ve more than enjoyed your company, I’m finding myself consumed by my separation and divorce and as such, should focus my energies on putting it behind me before I start... something new?” 

She ended her sentence in a question, almost as if she wasn’t convinced herself of what she was telling him.He couldn’t deny that his pride was wounded.It was then that he noticed the very small cut on her mouth, the slight swelling in her lower lip.Her makeup hid it but he was sure he saw her flush as his eyes lingered on her face. 

“Of course,” he heard himself tell her.“I certainly understand, having just gone through something similar.”He didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable by his scrutiny and he was relieved knowing that she had her friend Magda for support, if needed.He stood, hoping to at least make it easier for her to exit after what was plainly a difficult declaration on her part.After she left, he returned and sat at his desk, his mind churning with a myriad of thoughts, not sure if what she told him was altogether true.

—————

Mark rang Jeremy after his last class on Friday afternoon.He wanted to get an update from Magda on Bridget, if possible.He had every intention of asking if he wanted to have a game of squash on Saturday but when they asked him if he’d like to stop by for dinner, he jumped at the chance. 

“Wine?” offered Magda, after she had brought a large bowl of spaghetti with meat sauce to the table, setting it down with a small bowl of grated cheese.Jeremy was right behind her with warm bread, fresh from the oven.

“Yes, please,” he laughed, passing the bread to Constance, who took half the loaf and departed to the kitchen and her younger brothers, not wanting to eat with the grown ups if it could be avoided. 

“So, how’s work going?,” Jeremy asked Mark, taking a large bite of spaghetti, twirling it expertly around his spoon. 

“Good, fine. End of term is fast approaching. Once I get through that, I’ll be able to breathe again. How about yours? I saw Giles last week. He seemed as overwhelmed as ever.”

“Giles will always be overwhelmed.Even though he takes on the least amount of cases of anyone as tenured as he is,” said Jeremy, sipping from his wine and chuckling.

“Magda, how’s Bridget?” Mark asked, trying to casually slip in the question he’d been dying to ask since he’d arrived.“No lasting effects from being sick?”It had been almost two weeks since she’d come to see him in his office.He’d rang her several times to check in, leaving messages the first couple calls; but they went unreturned.Even though she’d let him know it wasn’t the time to start a romantic liaison, he would still like to remain in touch and friendly.

Magda quickly glanced at her husband, meeting his eyes briefly, a look of concern passing between them.“No, she’s recuperating fine.In fact, she just mentioned the other day that her divorce should be final rather quickly.She expects it to be wrapped up in less than a month.” 

Mark’s look of surprise wasn’t missed by either of them. 

“I’m glad to hear that.I know Daniel hadn’t been cooperating and it seemed it could be tied up in court for an indeterminate period.I’m sure Bridget’s relieved.”

He immediately started wondering what had caused Daniel to stop fighting the divorce, especially with such a quick end in site. 

“Magda, did something happen between Bridget and Daniel to precipitate his alacrity for a divorce?,” the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, or at least temper them.Now that they were spoken though, he wanted to hear what she said.He had mulled over Bridget’s seeming change of heart where their nascent relationship was concerned, always going back to their shared weekend in Grafton Underwood.Maybe it was truly what she had told him; that until she was completely free from her marriage she wouldn’t be open to starting a new relationship.But what if, even after the final divorce, she wasn’t ready to begin dating seriously?He was now more than a full year since his divorce and Bridget was the first woman that had even piqued his interest.Would it take her just as long, or longer, to feel the same?If there hadn’t been the short interlude of obvious attraction between them, he wouldn’t think twice about what she’d told him; but it _had_ happened and he couldn’t forget or dismiss it.

“Mark, you know she’s one of my best friends, and as such, I can’t betray her confidence.”He glanced at Jeremy, who was looking rather uncomfortable himself.“She’ll have to tell you herself.I will say this; please allow her some time.Besides me, she has several friends that care very deeply and are concerned for her.The only advice I can give at the time is to be patient.”

—————

For her part, Bridget was trying to move on from what Daniel had subjected her to.As Sylvia thought, he had hired the best barristers to defend himself.Through them, he had contacted Sylvia as a go-between for Bridget.It seemed that Daniel was truly regretful for his actions.His request had astounded Sylvia when she had first heard it.He wanted the marriage to continue and offered counseling to move forward, hoping to salvage their union.Although she was very much against the action, it was her duty to present the option to her client. 

Bridget’s look of astonishment at being told Daniel’s proposition said everything she needed to know. 

“Fuck him, and the fucking horse he rode in on.All I can think about these last few weeks is hate. My friends did what good friends do: they rallied, they listened, they comforted me and then, they too hated him. Hate has its place, Sylvia, and it felt good and I needed that. It had to be processed, and then I could release it.

We ripped him a new one in his absence.One even said, and I quote, ‘I hope his penis falls off and he can spend some time working on his character.’”She smiled at this last memory, loving Tom for making her laugh in her darkest hour.Sylvia too couldn’t help but chuckle at her client’s humour during such a difficult time in her life.

“The intent of this hate chronicle was to lift me, to build me back up after my marriage had failed in spectacular fashion, but it didn’t resonate, at least not for long. As I licked my wounds and the process of true healing began—which didn’t include the mindless drone of denial and Programme watching, filling my face with every possible bit of food in the vicinity—I started to think about Daniel. We had fallen in love—of that, I was absolute in my certainty. He loved me, I loved him. But along the way, we found ourselves riddled with relationship issues and not the “please put the toilet seat down” kind, but more the ‘I don’t trust you’ kind. Once I had dealt with the hate and the loss, I started saying things that had meaning:

I hope we both forgive the horrid acts that were committed and thank you for showing me what I do not want from a relationship.

A kind of acceptance comes when you reach that point.I enjoyed spending that time hating, because fuck it, sometimes it felt good, but I also realized that I had to go beyond hate and find the love, or at least forgiveness that resides on the other side of it. So, with all that said, no, I will not be staying in this marriage. And how can we use what happened to our advantage and get me out of it as quickly as possible?”


	11. A Fight

Mark was not going to be deterred so easily.He hadn’t spoken to Bridget for almost a month, being patient as Magda had suggested; calling once a week, leaving a message to ask how she was faring.But if her divorce from Daniel was finalized, he would certainly like to know.After a long day of classes he arrived home, extremely tired and more than irritated at the end of a week that seemed to go on forever.Opening a beer from the fridge, he sank into the deep cushions of a comfortable lounge chair on the stone patio overlooking his garden.He took a long draw, relishing the cold beverage.When his mobile rang from inside the house he jumped, lost in thought, startled by the ringtone he’d set exclusively for his parents.

“Hello,” he greeted his mother upon answering, walking into his kitchen.

“Mark, we haven’t heard from you in several days.Is everything all right?”

“Yes, just a long work week. I’m preparing finals and it’s put me in a surly mood, to say the least. I’m sorry I haven’t called recently.”

He would like to ask if she’d had any updates from Bridget’s mother on the divorce or even her general well-being, so was surprised when Elaine brought the topic up first, “Una, Pam and I had lunch yesterday.We ate at the Garden Club and had a lovely time, although Pam shared some very disconcerting information on her daughter.Have you spoken to Bridget lately?”

His felt his heart leap at the possibility of bad news, “No, I haven’t.She’s been very busy with both her separation from Daniel and upcoming finals.”He hadn’t told her about the conversation he and Bridget had concerning her divorce and subsequent pulling back from their burgeoning friendship and his mother had been kind enough not to bring it bring it up after his weekend visit, preferring to wait until her son broached the subject.

“Well, it seems the divorce is finalized once and for all, so that part’s good news.But she was also very vague as to what led up to it.She mentioned that Daniel had been arrested, evidently due to a physical altercation with Bridget.Poor girl, and Pam for that matter.She was very upset and wouldn’t go into detail.She did say that Bridget declined to press charges and take the matter to court though.It seems it may have been quite messy and played out in the papers as scandalous, especially for a Professor.And of course, Daniel had the best defense money could buy.”

Mark was silent for a moment, taking in what his mother had divulged.“I’m sorry to tell you this bad news over the phone, but I knew you and Bridget had become friends recently.Maybe you could call and offer support?I’m sure Pam would appreciate knowing you’re checking on her.”

“Of course. I’ve not spoken with her in several weeks.” 

Changing the subject, they then caught up on some other items, including the latest gossip from the art class Elaine had been attending.It seemed that both Malcolm, Geoffrey and Colin, Bridget’s father, had signed up to attend the next round of painting instruction; this one having to do with oils. 

“I’m not sure if they’re spying on their wives or have a true interest in painting; possibly a combination of the two,” she told Mark, laughing at the antics of the three men.

After ringing off, Mark’s thoughts turned to the last time he’d spoken face to face with Bridget and the small cut he’d noted near her mouth.Could that have been the row between she and Daniel that his mother had been referring to?If so, that explained why she’d suddenly seemed so aloof.That coincided with their trip home together.Had Daniel somehow heard about it, become jealous and gotten physical with his wife?There was only one way to find out.He had drank one beer at best, not quite finishing it, so felt perfectly sober to drive.He rang Daniel’s number, the one he’d had from years prior, hoping it was still current.

After speaking briefly, they set a time to meet in just over an hour, at a local pub, The Bowler.As he drove the short distance to meet his ex-mate, the ever present London traffic afforded him some time to think what he might say, how he would approach a very touchy subject.He didn’t know if Daniel would answer any of his questions, although he hadn’t seemed surprised when he’d picked up and Mark requested a meeting; seeming more resigned than anything.

He was already at the bar by the time Mark arrived, enjoying a glass of scotch on ice.After a tepid greeting on both their parts, Daniel immediately said, “So, she told you what happened then?I’m not proud of my actions and I’ve tried to apologize to her, but she won’t have anything to do with me.”Mark knew his old friend well and this was the most contrite he’d ever seen him.He looked as if he were about to shed tears, perspiring profusely and wiping at his face with a napkin.“I’ve never laid a hand on any woman before this.And then, the rest, what followed... well, as I’ve said, I’ve tried to tell her I’m sorry.I’m only glad she chose not to press charges.Bridget has a heart of gold and-”

Up to this point, Mark hadn’t said a word, letting Daniel hang himself, so to speak.He had thought to meet with him to try and find out what may have happened between he and Bridget, hoping to glean something from their conversation, but not expecting Daniel to confess to what he was now telling him.It seemed he had not only been abusive to Bridget, accounting for the cut; but much, much worse than that.It was no wonder she had suddenly distanced herself from Mark, if what he was understanding were true. 

Mark could feel the blood start to pound in his ears, like the rush of waves at the ocean, blocking out all other conversations around them.He quickly stood from the barstool, feeling that he was about to explode, telling Daniel very softly, in a voice that shook with controlled fury, “She didn’t say what happened.It seems she’s too much of a lady to do so.”He wanted to say so much more to him.Wanted to tell him that the betrayal with his first wife had been devastating; but there had been two willing parties in that long ago disloyalty.What he was telling him he had done to Bridget was a transgression of the worst kind.A breach of trust that crossed every boundary of marriage.

Before he could stop himself, he felt his arm moving, almost of its own volition.His fist struck Daniel’s face, specifically his nose, causing blood to splatter as he felt the cartilage give, dropping him like a rock, sliding down against the bar, crumpling onto the tile.Looking up from the damp floor while holding his bleeding face in his hands, he managed to sputter, “I suppose I deserved that.But to clarify, was that for your first wife or Bridget?” 

Mark couldn’t answer, the adrenaline causing him to want to pick him up again and repeat his actions.He wasn’t a violent man, but knew he should leave before he actually did permanent harm.By this time a crowd had gathered around the two, with several men pushing Mark away from Daniel and towards the front door, trying to keep a full blown fight from erupting.

Once in his car, he ran his hand down his face, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself.He desperately wanted to drive directly to Bridget’s; to hold her, console her, tell her he knew what had happened, that he understood why she had felt the need to pull back.But until she was ready to open up, he couldn’t very well force her.He needed to find a way to talk to her again.

——————

That opportunity came in the form of one of Magda and Jeremy’s frequent parties.Although this event wasn’t a formal dinner, he had been informed by both hosts that Bridget had responded and that she would be coming alone this time.Mark made a special point to speak with Jeremy beforehand and specifically request that Camilla not be invited.It would do him no good in his quest to re-establish communications with Bridget if Camilla was shadowing his every move.She’d rung him several times in the last month and he’d either not picked up, allowing the call to go to voicemail, or had pointedly told her he had prior plans and wouldn’t be able to join her at whatever event she was asking him to.He attempted to let her know that he had no interest in her overtures, but it seemed she wouldn’t take no for an answer. In a perverse way, he felt the more he tried to avoid her, the more interested she became. 

Close to two hours after he’d arrived, Mark still hadn’t seen any sign of Bridget.But to his dismay, Camilla had shown and true to form had planted herself very near.No matter how many times he excused himself for a drink or to speak with someone, she always managed to end up back next to him.Pardoning himself once more, he headed to the kitchen where he saw the evening’s hosts talking. 

At the end of his tether after dodging Camilla for the entire evening, he first looked at Jeremy, asking with more than a little irritation, “Jeremy, I thought you’d said you weren’t inviting Camilla?”He hadn’t lied when he’d told Bridget that his mate didn’t run his guest list past him for approval and under normal circumstances, he would never presume to offer advice to a friend on their choice of visitors, but it really was a little much.Several of his former colleagues from chambers confided that she had set her sights on him and would stop at nothing.He couldn’t help but think that the tenaciousness that made her such a well-thought of and sought after attorney werethe same attributes that he wasn’t particularly fond of in a woman.His thoughts then turned to Bridget, as they seemed to do so often lately.Magda had advised patience, but how could he let her know he wasn’t going anywhere, that she could count on him, when she wouldn’t let him in?Could he prove to her that she could trust again, would he get that chance?He felt he recognized her need for an escape plan after the dissolution of her marriage. She had felt deceived and probably would never allow herself to feel that way again. The injury she now carried allowed her to feel that the only person she could rely on was herself.He yearned to prove her wrong, realizing he probably wouldn’t need to slay any dragons, but he needed her to know he would.

Jeremy laughed at his mate’s unease over Camilla while he refilled his empty wine glass, telling him, “She overheard me asking Giles and Wendy in the lunchroom... very discreetly I might add; so the game was up.I couldn’t very well exclude her at that point.If I did, I’d have an office revolt on my hands.”

Mark let out an exaggerated sigh for Jeremy’s benefit, letting him know just how displeased he was, laughing as he turned to Magda with an accusatory look, “And I thought you’d promised Bridget would be attending?”

“She is.Just texted me that she’s on her way. Got stuck at a work event with Tom.”

At Mark’s dismayed look upon hearing Bridget was out with a man, Jeremy exclaimed with a huge grin, “My God, you’re transparent!”

“Don’t listen to him.It’s adorable, and you’ll be fine, she should be here shortly.And Tom’s married.To _Eduardo_ ,” Magda told him, reaching up to place an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

After keeping an eye on the door for well over fifteen minutes, Mark finally ended up in deep conversation with Giles concerning a case they had worked on years ago, listening as the other man recalled minute details of the circumstances that had Mark questioning his own memory, almost frightened by his lack of recall.When he next looked up, just over Giles’ shoulder he spotted Bridget walking in.She had only just entered, quickly hanging her coat on the rack and it seemed she had brought her friend Tom.He watched, listening patiently but not really taking in what Giles was rambling on about, observing as she moved around the room, Tom just behind; greeting people, laughing and smiling.Eventually she made her way over to the kitchen and Magda.He saw the two friends hug one another warmly, laughing as they broke apart. Tom then squeezed Magda next as Jeremy bent to enfold Bridget in an embrace.Feeling slightly left out, Mark excused himself, making his way to the kitchen under the auspices of refilling his wine. 

Bridget turned around just as he approached, smiling up at him hesitantly.“Hi, stranger,” she said, leaning in for a quick kiss and hug. 

“Hi.”He certainly wanted to say much more than this after not speaking to her for so long.Just as he was about to ask how she was doing, how school was; really anything to start a conversation, her friend Tom interrupted, barging in front of her, hand out to shake his in greeting, saying, “Hi, I’m Tom.Bridget’s best friend.And you are?”

As he took Tom’s hand to shake it, he saw Bridget laughing while rolling her eyes at her friend.“Tom, this is Mark Darcy.A fellow professor at Uni and he’s _heterosexual_ ,” she said this as if in warning, a small smile softening her words, finishing with, “so don’t get your hopes up.And you’re married!”

From just behind, he next heard Camilla approaching when she greeted Bridget loudly, “Bridget! It’s so nice to see you again. Mark said he was hoping to see you here tonight.”

Had he really said that to her?He only remembered speaking to Magda and Jeremy about Bridget’s attendance.Where was she getting her information?

For her part, Bridget smiled back at Camilla, even if the grin didn’t quite reach her eyes.“Camilla.How nice to see you.”The two women hugged with Bridget being pulled in tight, causing her to shoot Mark a glance over Camilla’s back, as if to say, “I had no idea we were best of friends.”He had trouble holding his laughter at her grimace.

The group ended up in one large conversation with Jeremy and Magda also joining in.After several minutes of this, Bridget excused herself to refill her wine.Not one to miss an opportunity, he too headed for the self-serve bar, quickly downing his remaining half glass of wine in one gulp.

“Allow me,” he said taking the bottle of white from her hand and filling her glass.

“Thank you.”

“I understand your divorce is final?”Nothing like getting straight to the point.He was now opening a new bottle of red for himself, expertly removing the foil with the small knife on the opener before withdrawing the cork.

She watched his dexterity with admiration, before replying.“Yes.Thank you again for Sylvia.She expedited a bad situation and I will forever be thankful for her prowess.Daniel maybe not so much though.I never had to deal with him directly but heard through the grapevine that once she gave him our terms, he was furious but didn’t fight.It seems his attorney advised him to settle as quickly as possible and well, here we are.”

“And... ?” he asked.

She looked at him, fully understanding his meaning.He was asking if she felt ready to resume their friendship, to start dating.


	12. Decisions

As she contemplated the meaning behind his question, she was torn. At any other time in her single life, she’d like nothing more than to accept a date with someone that she was so attracted to, had so much in common with and someone that her parents, especially her dad, already admired. And if Tom’s reaction were anything to go by, her friends too. But was she ready? She had said that she wasn’t going to let what happened with her ex husband define her, but could she put those thoughts into action? Panic started to set in as she envisioned spending time with Mark, opening up to someone to then have them betray that trust. Her expression must have given away her inner turmoil; his next words thankfully put her at ease.

“Do you feel better knowing you’ve put a bad situation behind you? There must be relief to have it finalized once and for all.I know I felt similar just a year ago.” He had noticed her reaction straight away, recognizing her flight-or-fight response, realizing that it came from a previous place of fear.He needed her to know and understand that she should never be afraid of him, but he couldn’t show her that until she’d let him. If she really felt she could count on him, she may eventually trust him. So, instead of what he wanted to know; if she felt free now to consider seeing him, he had asked a different question.She nodded yes, relief flooding her face at his awareness of her circumstances. 

“Come, let’s join the others.”He stood back to let her proceed in front of him.When they returned to the group, Tom gave her a knowing glance which she returned in kind, smiling at his perceptiveness. 

An hour later, when most guests were gathering their things to leave, Bridget sought Mark out.She took his hand, reached up and softly kissed his cheek, saying,“Thank you for understanding.”She didn’t go into any more detail, leaving her statement as it was; a heartfelt and sincere declaration of fact that acknowledged she recognized his empathy.

——————

While drinking her coffee the next morning, Bridget made two important decisions; both having to do with moving her life forward.She wanted to sell her flat.She didn’t need anything this posh and honestly could do with something slightly smaller.She and Daniel had picked it out together and she had enjoyed living there.The central location made it perfect for work and then nightlife afterwards.Their weekends had been filled with dinners out alone or with friends, plays, movies.But she wanted a place of her choosing, a flat that suited _her_ needs. 

She rang Magda.Her second decision required some input.“Good morning.Am I interrupting anything?” 

“Not at all.I have the house to myself for a few hours.Jeremy took the kids to his parents and I’m blissfully alone.Is everything all right?Are you ok?”Magda felt her friend had handled the incident with Daniel better than expected, using it to her advantage with her solicitor’s help, wrapping up the divorce in record time; but she was still worried for her state of mind.

“I’m fine.Doing some thinking.I want to get your help on two fronts.Can you ask Jeremy for his cousin’s number?I’d like him to list my flat and find me another.Maybe something a bit smaller this time, although not as small as Borough!” she laughed.As much as she loved her old flat in Borough Market, she had gotten used to an elevator, a doorman and on-site parking.And if she were truthful, the extra space.

“Of course.I have it here, so you don’t even have to wait.”She proceeded to read the number to Bridget then asked about the second item.“And?What other information do you need?All you need to do is ask, you know that.” 

“I know.And I love you for it,” she hesitated slightly, then pushed on, “Can you provide the name of the therapist’s office that you and Jeremy used?I know you said it saved your marriage and I’d like totalk to someone about- ”

Before she could finish her sentence, Magda cut her off, exclaiming, “I’m coming over right now! God _damn_ Daniel for-”

This time it was Bridget’s turn to interrupt, “Magda!I’m _fine_. Better than I originally believed.But I _want_ to be doing better.At least where Mark Darcy’s concerned. Initially you gave the advice of trying a few men on for size, now that I was going to be single again.And I may do that.But I want to make sure that I’m ready. And my feelings for Mark scare me.”

“Scare you?How?” she questioned perplexedly.

“I don’t want to ‘experiment’ with him.Or maybe I do... I don’t know what I want exactly.But I know what I _don’t_ want.I don’t want to be afraid of intimacy with him.I don’t want what occurred to in any way impede a relationship with him.I could wait, see what happens if, _when_ , we date, but I like him too much to chance fucking it up.Does that make sense?”

“Perfectly.I can’t tell you how much I admire your courage and bravery.And it doesn’t hurt that you’re both already attracted to one another.”

————

After ten days and her first three therapist appointments, Bridget answered Mark’s call when he rang, instead of letting it go to voicemail.

“Hi!” she exclaimed, feeling better than she had since the incident. 

Catching him off guard, fully expecting to leave a brief message on her voice mail, Mark found himself tripping over his words.

“Bridget... hello.Wasn’t expecting you to pick up.”

She could hear the nervousness in his voice.My lord, she really had been abysmal to him, not exactly making it easy these last months, after their initial friendship and then cooling.He could have very well moved on; either started seeing someone else or just tiring of her aloofness; not entirely understanding or privy to her reasons.Enthusiastically, she replied, “I’m sorry.I haven’t been a very good friend lately.How are you, Mark?”

“Fine, fine,” he stammered. _Bloody hell_ _,_ _now what do I say?_ “Besides school seeming never ending, I can’t complain.”

Bridget then did something that surprised even herself, asking, “So, about that date.Would Saturday work for you?Dinner?”

If she could have have seen his face light up, she would have laughed, but the exuberance carried over in his reply.“I’d like that, very much.Should I pick you up at seven?”

Upon disconnecting, he laughed out loud.He hadn’t remembered actually asking her out but had come close on more than one occasion.They’d certainly enjoyed their snogs already, so that awkward part was out of the way.He was glad that she seemed to be feeling better after putting the divorce and the episode with Daniel behind her. 

——————

Mark couldn’t help but feel keyed up when knocking on her door for their dinner, hoping that they might discuss the last few months since her backing away from him.He wanted her to feel comfortable and wouldn’t dream of pushing her to talk about anything she wasn’t ready to, but he’d like to know her state of mind, what had finally allowed her to move forward.

She greeted him eagerly, kissing his cheek before grabbing a light wrap and her handbag. 

“You look nice,” he said.It was such an understatement to what he was feeling; elated, nervous and above all relieved; happy that they were finally on a date, that he would be spending time alone with her once more.

“Thank you.”Ok, all she could think of was their last snog at his parents’ house.Well, that was a good sign anyway.

His choice of dinner venue was a fashionable steak house. He pulled her chair out, waiting until she was situated before sitting himself.When the waiter arrived, Mark ordered a bottle of red wine and once he departed with their drink order, they perused the appetizer menu together. 

After returning with their wine and glasses of water, then taking their order and departing once more, Bridget startled Mark.Sipping her wine, she started by saying, “Ooh, this is _very_ good.I may not know much about wine, but I do know a good bottle from a bad.”Smiling at him over her glass before continuing, “I heard Daniel recently received a nasty broken nose and two black eyes to boot.”She stopped there, looking at him expectantly. 

His discomfited look confirmed her suspicions.She reached over and placed her hand over his, “Thank you.It was something I would have liked to have done myself if I could.” 

“How... ?”His shocked look caused her to smile. 

“How did I know?I saw your right hand the night of Magda and Jeremy’s party, when you opened the wine; it looked like you’d smacked a wall; and I put two and two together.I’d heard about his injury from a mutual friend who’d seen him and said he looked like he’d been run over by a lorry.You didn’t have to do that, but I do appreciate it.And I understand you owed him one.And that’s all I’ll speak of him tonight.”She then moved the conversation onto a new topic, asking, “How did you fare over finals?I know I couldn’t help but think these last few weeks would never end.”

Exhaling a sigh of relief that she wasn’t angry at him over Daniel and intruding where he didn’t belong, he answered, “Same.Is it possible that a few weeks have felt like six months?My mother chastised me for not calling more often, but honestly, after getting home, eating and then preparing tests, I’ve not had the energy to do more than crawl into bed.”

“I’m totally there, too.Big question... do you provide a study guide or no?” she asked earnestly.

“I didn’t always.But started a few years ago after getting feedback from several students.We cover a lot of material, and it seemed that they weren’t certain about which concepts to focus on. Because of this, a good many were going through every reading and lecture, making it difficult to remember much of anything.How about you?”

“I understand a lot of professors have mixed feelings about providing them. But I know when I received one, even if it was just a list of opinions or themes, I found myself committing more time to studying. I seemed to be better motivated to ensure I had a solid grasp on ideas, because I knew what to expect; which usually led to a better exam grade and increased knowledge retention over time.And I know I needed all the help I could get.”

“I haven’t been teaching too long, but the first thing I noticed was the anxiety around every test or quiz.I almost felt sorry for some students,” he said and smiled. “Their number one concern is, ‘What does this professor think is important?’With class material piling up every day, breaking down and making sense of all that information can feel overwhelming. Considering that most students are juggling heavy workloads, a simple handout with some ideas to focus on can save them hours of ineffective review.”

“Excuse me,” their waiter interrupted quietly, loathe to break into what looked to be a serious conversation, “would you like another bottle?” as he reached over to take the now empty container.

Mark looked to Bridget, who answered eagerly, “Yes, please!It’s very good,” to which Mark nodded his head in agreement.

After they were alone again, she quickly picked up where they’d left off, “Some professors have told me they decided against giving study guides for fear of students failing to learn how to study independently. Although it’s a hugely valuable skill that all students should practice, it doesn’t invalidate the need for a study guide. By providing even a simple list of themes likely to appear on an exam, I feel it can improve students’ chances for success without rewarding laziness.”

Taking another bite of steak, spearing it with relish, Mark said, “Particularly for exams early in a semester.Students aren’t yet familiar with their new professors’ style of questioning and for someone new to a university, like me, there isn’t any history to look back on.It’s not like they can ask previous students on what to expect.”

“It does take extra time and effort, but if the result is students walking away from my class with stronger comprehension of the subject matter, combined with decreased test anxiety, then this small gesture of support seems well worth the effort.”

When it came time for dessert Bridget didn’t disappoint, ordering the chocolate cake to share along with decaf coffees for them both.

Sipping from his drink, Mark looked directly into her eyes, saying “Forgive me if I’m prying, but may I ask how you’re faring now that your divorce is final?”He wanted to know so much more than that, but realized it would be up to her when, if, or even how much she confided to him.

She smiled, returning his intense look, turning thoughtful before answering, “I hope this makes sense and I’m only talking about it because you asked.” Taking a forkful of cake, she swallowed then continued, “I know I don’t have to be haunted by the past; those ghosts don’t need to darken the start of each day—I’m meant to move forward.And it’s on me to ensure that happens. 

We’ve almost all had our hearts used as doormats by people who were, metaphorically, wearing football cleats.Yes, it can hurt. Being human sometimes hurts. There’s no way to care without getting burnt. That’s the inherent risk. 

It seems to be a fair risk, in my estimation, as the other option is to let our scars harden, to isolate and close ourselves off to love and become skeptical, ceasing to care. I can’t function that way. Compromising my care tends to make me mental. It’s fundamental to my nature to trust. In the end, I feel love is well worth the risk of distrust or betrayal.Now mind you, it took me some time to get here, but I’m feeling much improved now.”

His response was immediate.He placed his hand on hers in support, a smile touching his face.“I’m glad.Thank you for sharing your feelings on such a personal subject.” 

They continued to talk about anything and everything, enjoying each other’s company. Mark’s stories about his mother and father were endless, and in her opinion, quite charming. It wasn’t his concern that she found so very attractive—it was the fact that he cared so much. His worry seemed to come from figuring out how to make all the bits of his life work—how to fix it so it ran, how to spread his resources out in a way that let everything in his life get the care it needed. It felt ridiculously sexy to her and she loved it; thinking there was no greater stimulant than dedication. 


	13. Office Hours

At lunchtime on Monday, Mark locked his office door, turned his sign around to show when he’d be back and walked over to the English Lit building carrying a bouquet of daisies in cello wrap.He wasn’t positive that Bridget would be in, but thought he could always try later if she wasn’t.After more than a few students walked past with sly smiles, giving him a sideways glance, he rethought his decision to walk across a university campus carrying flowers.Oh well, he was in too deep to turn back now but felt himself getting flushed under the collar, his jacket suddenly feeling warm.

Finally arriving at her building, he pulled the heavy glass door open and was immediately greeted by a group of young women in between classes, relaxed and chatting amongst themselves.Their conversation instantly stopped at seeing what was obviously a professor delivering a romantic gift to someone in their building.Feeling their concerted stare, he felt he should say something, and quickly asked the location of Professor Cleaver’s office, even though he knew he could have found it with his eyes closed.

“Ooh, whatcha bringing our Professor?!” queried a voice from the back.American, if he discerned correctly.

If he had felt embarrassed by the trek across campus, he was now full on self-conscious.Luckily one of the girls pointed towards the stairs, saying, “Third door on the right,” throwing him a sympathetic look.Sighing in relief, he took them two at a time, getting halfway up before realizing he now had a following.A large part of the group had decided to tail him, giggling and laughing as they tried to catch up to his longer strides.

Clearing the stairwell at the end of the hallway, he could see that her door was slightly cracked.Knocking lightly, he heard her call out, “Come in.”

“Hi,” he said, holding the flowers out, a smile lighting his face.

“Mark!How sweet of you,” she exclaimed, jumping up and taking the bouquet, offering a warm hug and kiss to his cheek.Hearing the commotion and tittering coming from outside, she threw him a questioning look before stepping past and peeking into the hall, seeing the small crowd of females that had gathered.Laughing at the sight, she took his arm, pulling him back out into view before circling her arms around his neck, planting a circumspect snog on his lips, causing a clapping of hands to erupt from the onlookers.Mark’s look of utter mortification caused her to laugh out loud, until he bent, touching her lips once again, his tongue gently caressing. The second they made contact, it was as if their audience had vanished.The emotion both had been feeling quickly bubbled to the surface, threatening to erupt.Until the hooting and hollering began, bringing them both back to their surroundings with a sobering jolt.

“Ok, show’s over,” laughed Bridget to the group before retreating into her office, taking Mark by the hand, leading him into the privacy of the small room before rummaging through a few cabinets, searching for a receptacle to place the flowers in. Settling on a vase she found in the back of a drawer, she filled it with water from the small sink behind her desk.

“Please sit, if you have time,” she said, then set the arrangement on the edge of her desk, clearing a small area of papers to make room.“They’re beautiful and one of my favorites.My office feels happier already!”

“I enjoyed our dinner on Saturday,” he stated and stopped. That came out wrong; of course he enjoyed spending time with her and she obviously knew their date was Saturday.

Before he could continue though, she agreed, saying, “I did too.Thank you again for a wonderful evening,” her smile showing the sincerity of her words.“I’m glad you stopped by actually.I’d like to run something by you.Jonathan, the English Lit dean, has asked me to come up with a way to encourage students to visit their professors during office hours.”

His confused look made her laugh.“I know, right?I assumed they sought us out whenever needed.But I overheard two students discussing the topic a few weeks ago.I had written a note on the top of one of the girl’s essays saying something to the effect that her paper made a very good argument and why didn’t she come visit me in my office and we could talk about graduate school. She received an A and she’d done excellent in the class.When she didn’t stop by in the next few weeks, I asked her about it.She said my note absolutely terrified her; her voice started to shake and she turned bright red and then confessed that in four years of uni, she’d never once gone to talk to a professor!”

“Now that you mention it, I do seem to have certain students that stop by and make a habit of it.And they’re usually the more prepared ones, the ones that I’d normally think wouldn’t need as much of my time as say, some of the others, the ones that were struggling.”His tone conveyed that he thought she may be on to something.

“Exactly!And she went on to admit that she’d even gathered the fortitude to climb the stairs to my office; but the first time she kept walking.And the second.And the next.Eventually just leaving.She never gathered the nerve to come in, even confessing that she felt alarmed and frightened; as if she were an impersonator and I was going to find her out.Then her friend told a similar story: Office hours and speaking to your professor are scary.I was honestly gobsmacked, even speaking to Johnathan and several others about it.So he tasked me with coming up with a way to help take the fear out of office hours.”

“Do you have any ideas yet?What were you thinking of doing?”

“I’m not sure.I do have some thoughts but wanted to get your input as a fellow teacher. I was planning to take some time Saturday afternoon and devote a few hours to it.Are you free?”

“Of course.I’d love to help in any way I can.Would you like to join me after?I’ve been itching to try a couple new wine bars just off campus.Then dinner?”He had come with the intention of asking her out again, so her invitation was a perfect segue. And she wouldn’t have asked for his help if she still had reservations after her divorce.Their plans set, he left for his next class, thoroughly pleased that they had a date set.

When Bridget left a short time after, as she passed through the small gathering area leading to the front door, she overheard several of the same girls that had been outside her office when Mark had arrived, talking excitedly.“He can bring me flowers any day,” said one.Another, a leggy blonde, then chimed in, “Beth said he teaches her European Law class.And OMG!The girls and even a few of the guys have a bet that he’ll come to class one day with a second button undone.And another wager on how long it’ll take before he first puts his glasses on.She says she can’t concentrate during his lectures-” she unexpectedly stopped speaking, blushing as she saw Bridget approach, not knowing how much she’d overheard.“Hi, Professor Cleaver.”She at least had the good grace to look embarrassed at being caught gossiping.In unison, the others turned as Bridget walked through, their heads down, trying to hide their smiles.

———————-

On Saturday, after deciding to meet at her office on campus, Mark showed up promptly at the agreed upon time, entering the wide open door.

“I see the flowers are still hanging in,” he commented upon noticing the vase full of still bright daisies.After a quick hug, they moved to a small round table in the corner with barely room for the two of them.Bridget offered him a fizzy drink, taking it from a tiny fridge underneath her desk after he nodded his head yes.

Bridget began, “Let's start with the problem.Students often don't know what office hours are – how they're different from class timeor what they're even for.As a university, we don’t do a good enough job of getting this across to incoming freshman.If we can catch them as early as possible in their schooling, maybe it can become rote, a normal part of their schedule.Some students say they’re part of a secret curriculum – a set of rules on campus that no one ever discloses.If they _do_ know, it means a one-on-one meeting with a professor, which in some cases means talking to the most intelligent, influential person they know and it can be intimidating.After all, we _are_ responsible for their grades.”

“It sounds like orientation would be a good place to cover the subject,” Mark said.“Don’t we already do that?So, where’s the disconnect of putting it into practice?”

“I’ve sat through more orientations than I’d care to admit.It’s a _lot_ of information to take in and a new student’s mind is overwhelmed.For the majority, I’d venture to guess it’s their first time away from home; and we tend to cover _when_ office hours occur, but not necessarily why.No matter how scary they may seem, they're are a huge factor in each student's success. Even after uni; in life and the workplace.”

Mark seemed thoughtful for a moment, before saying, “They’re certainly a way for a professor to get to know their students; opening up access to institutional resources, networks, experiences and support that they may not even realize are available.It's such a critical component of the university experience; a time when we can transform into an adviser and eventually a mentor.”

“Right!For the students that don't understand this – or are too anxious to take part – they could be missing an integral piece of what they're paying for by enrolling in an institution of higher education.”Bridget smiled at Mark after she finished, happy that he understood her deep feelings on the subject.

Continuing, she proposed, “I’d like to see if we can make office hours more accessible.Maybe all freshman classes could take a moment to go over their purpose for a second time, as a follow up to orientation.Also, what if teachers offered them in more accessible locations?My office is definitely a work area,” she looked around for effect, “but I’ve seen some that are beautifully decorated; even I’d be leery to enter.They could be offered in the library, a section of the student lounge, anywhere that would help take the angst out of it.Let’s find the students that need our services, not wait for them to find us.”

Mark agreed enthusiastically, “Once we have them in a routine, we can certainly set appointments in our actual offices, for those that have become comfortable and trust the process.We can also let the student know that it’s part of our job.Another idea; have you thought of offering them via Zoom or Duo?”

They continued throwing ideas back and forth, until she looked out her window, noting that it was fast becoming dark.“I’m starving!” she exclaimed.“And could use a glass or two of wine after that session.Thank you for your input.I feel like we made good headway.”

———————

They started at The White Sheep Lounge, just off campus.Mark drove them the short distance, not sure which direction they’d head after.

“I’ve heard of this place from friends,” commented Bridget.“Have you been before?”

“No, first time.There are several new wine bars that opened recently.In fact, Dr. Hart said that of the three, this one has the things needed to set itself apart.Service, scene and selection.It seems that it definitely has the ‘scene’ part down.”He said this upon opening the door, taking in the atmosphere.It was very busy, not surprising for a Saturday evening in London, just off campus.But there were a few tables left and they grabbed a high top.

It soon became apparent to Mark just how well liked Bridget was on campus when several students, male and female, stopped by to say hello. Just as they were once again alone, a young woman walked over from the bar and started to chat with Mark, completely ignoring the fact that Bridget was at the table too.

Not wishing to be rude, Mark started to introduce her, “Bridget, this is-”

“Let me guess... Beth?”

“Yes,” he replied, furrowing his eyebrows.“How did you know?”

“Just luck!” she laughed.Beth then gave him a hug and retreated back to her friends, giggling loudly.

“So, how did you know her name?” he asked again, drinking from his wine, truly perplexed at her knowledge.

“It seems you have quite the reputation among some of the young ladies and maybe a few of the men too,” she said, smiling warmly, proceeding to let him know what she’d heard on the way out of her building on Monday.

He was clearly uncomfortable knowing that he was the cause of so much speculation in his classroom.“I only wish they were as interested in my lectures as they seem to be with my button,” he said.

Since Bridget had mentioned being peckish, he asked for a menu, putting on his glasses to better read in the low light.

“Since we’re having dinner later, would you like a small cheese plate to share?Will that tide you over?”

“That’s perfect.And I get the whole glasses thing now.”

He looked up, expecting that she was taking the piss, but her look was serious when their eyes met.His mind immediately went back to their shared kiss at her office; the second of the two.He reached over the table, taking her hand, running his thumb over the top, slowly caressing.They remained like this for several seconds, before the waiter came back and took their order.

Mark cleared his throat.“So.Would you like to try East End Wines next? Or go straight for dinner?” he asked, knowing which he’d prefer.He’d like to offer her a drink at his place before taking her home.He wasn’t positive but guessed that whatever had occurred between she and Daniel had been at their shared flat and therefore might not be the ideal spot to end a very nice date.

“Dinner, please.If you don’t mind?”Her intense blue eyes seemed to convey that she was thinking along the same lines.

—————

Bridget was surprised by Mark’s choice for cuisine.“I had you pegged as a thick, rare steak and jacket potato kind of guy,” she laughed.“Not that’s there’s anything wrong with that!This looks interesting.”

“Uh oh.The dreaded ‘interesting’.We can go somewhere else if you’d like?”

“No, this is fine.I’ve heard good things but haven’t had the opportunity to try it yet.”

The restaurant was called Mazza and was the first of its kind in the area.It was very minimalistic, slightly cramped and served Berlin-inspired street food, doner kebaps - pronounced “doohner k-baps.”Walking in, they were immediately hit by the aroma of meats roasting on an open flame.The inside was painted a warm Mediterranean orange and the only decoration was a wall mural of the countryside.

They both ordered the hot green tea.After taking a sip of thedrink, Bridget lauded its flavor, “Umm.It’s brewed perfectly without the burnt grass flavor that improper steeping can leave.I may already have a new favorite restaurant, just for this!”

The waiter explained the cuisine to them, “It’s a close cousin to the gyro, and was introduced in Europe by Turkish immigrants. The Berlin-style doner is a sliced pita stuffed with a blend of spiced lamb and beef roasted on a vertical spit and sliced to order, topped with a variety of vegetables and sauces for added flavor.”

As good as it smelled, Bridget went with the vegetarian option while Mark chose the traditional meat filling.Her dish was an eyeful of colors, with bright red peppers and tomatoes, lettuce, crisp cucumbers, violet cabbage, sweet yellow corn and a very spicy house sauce.

“This is a visual marvel!It’s almost too pretty to eat,” she laughed, taking a giant bite.

Agreeing after tasting his own, and about halfway into his sandwich, the nearly too-thin bread cracked, becoming unstable, causing a doner deluge onto the unsuspecting surface below.Bridget tried to quell her laughter, but the disappointed look on his face at the state of his meal made it impossible to hold in.After wiping at her eyes, she pushed her fork over to him, “You may need this now,” she suggested, watching as he picked it up, smiled at her, then dug in with gusto.

Once done, they paid and exited, walking to the car while discussing their exceptional meal.Mark continued with her, bending to open her door.Before she moved to sit down, their eyes met and he leant in for a gentle kiss.Which turned into a slow snog as she settled back against the car, the weight of his body settling perfectly over hers.The kiss may have continued for several moments, as both of them had no desire to stop, but a group of four patrons exited the restaurant and made their way to the car park, talking loudly.Reluctantly breaking away, Bridget smiled at him as she lowered herself into the seat. _Definitely no issues_ , she thought, thankful for her decision to go to counseling and sorry that their tête-à-tête had been broken up.

As he drove in the general direction of his home, he changed course, heading for her flat instead; feeling that as much as he wanted nothing more than to carry on with their amorous activity, he’d rather not put her in the predicament of having to ask him to stop due to any anxiety or fear on her part.He could certainly be patient if it meant she truly trusted him and tonight felt like an excellent start in that direction.


	14. Friday Night

Several weeks later, Mark sat at the dinner table with his mother and father on a Saturday evening, pleasantly full after cooking grilled chicken, serving it over a fresh Caesar salad with garlic bread on the side.

“Mark, your father and I will clean up the dishes since you did the grilling.Go sit and relax.Pour yourself another glass of wine, we’ll join you shortly.”

He went outside, sitting in a comfortable chair, watching the sun disappear behind a bank of white, fluffy clouds, enjoying the cool breeze and fresh air.Bridget was away for a much-needed spa weekend with her friends, Jude and Sharon.She had just finished up the presentations that would now be used in the University’s general orientation, which all incoming freshmen were required to attend.She had developed a second version that would cover the benefits of students partaking in office hours in much greater detail and would now be a part of all compulsory freshman classes.One idea she was particularly keen to observe was the incentive that allowed any student scheduling and attending a meeting with their professor to be eligible for extra credit that could be applied to their lowest test score or paper. 

“So, how’s Bridget?” asked his mother, sitting down next to him.His father was inside watching the evening news programme, allowing them a moment alone.“You’ve been spending a good amount of time with her.Pam’s ecstatic by the way,” she said with a chuckle.“She was very worried about her daughter during the breakup and subsequent issues with her ex-husband.I trust you’ve been able to help take her mind off her recent troubles?”

“I’m trying, but don’t want to plow ahead as if nothing’s happened.When she’s ready for the next step, I think we’ll know,” he replied, smiling at the thought.“She realizes I know the gist of the situation, if not the intimate details.It’s very personal and I don’t fault her for hesitating.She’s been attending therapy and is in the process of having her surname changed back to Jones.”He turned to face her, adding, “I know I’ll feel better not hearing ‘Professor Cleaver’ when we’re out together,” he said with a laugh.

“Mark, I asked before.Do you think it’s possible you’re attracted to her due to the circumstances between Daniel and your first wife?Subconsciously, could this be a way of getting back at him?”She reached out and placed her hand on his in support. 

“Mother, I won’t feel sorry for falling in love with her.It has absolutely nothing to do with Daniel and everything to do with Bridget.”After saying the words out loud, he realized the truth of them.He did, in fact, love her.He felt his mother’s hand tighten over his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“I thought as much,” she said, the pleasure coming through in her tone, glad that her son seemed content in his personal life after two failed marriages, “but had to ask.She’s been through a lot and I wanted to make sure you understood your motives.”

“I can’t deny that Daniel certainly played a large role in both our lives, but I was attracted to her from the moment we met at Una and Geoffrey’s.Well, met again as adults,” he explained.This was another surprising revelation as he just now realized how long he had been full-on smitten by his ex mate’s former wife.

——- ———

Mark and Bridget had a date on Wednesday for an early dinner.When he took her home after, as they kissed goodnight in her flat, he decided to precipitate the next step in their relationship.He had been patient, understanding her leeriness and reasons for wanting to take things slow, and he could remain patient, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, he thought.“So, I’ll pick you up Saturday?” he asked, as they broke apart from an extended snog, “I’d like you to stay the night... if you feel up to it?I understand if you’re not ready,” he clarified, looking into her eyes, letting her know that he truly respected her wishes, no matter her answer.He wanted her to think about the decision, to examine it wholeheartedly, in broad daylight and not be carried away by the emotion or physical desire of the moment, only to feel remorse after.

She hesitated briefly, before replying with a resoluteness of tone, her eyes singularly focused on the lower part of his face, unable to take her gaze from his lips, “I’d like that.”She could feel the blood coursing through her veins at the idea of sleeping with him, her amatory thoughts almost causing her to ask him back to her bedroom right then and there.She wanted nothing more and their time spent together these last few months left her feeling like she’d been holding her breath, waiting for the next step in their intimacy; relieved to understand that this was a process, not a mandate, for letting go of her past.

——————

Two days later, she nervously knocked on Mark’s door, overnight bag in hand.They had only hung up from speaking on the phone a scant half-hour prior, when she told him how much she was looking forward to tomorrow’s date, feeling she had truly let go of her last hesitancy when she’d told him yes on Wednesday.Their long talks conveyed to her that having wounds and tender spots did not make her broken, but human, and that the way forward was by countering the way that they had been incurred—by being deeply, honestly met in the most intimate of ways.She longed for a connection with him, with someone who genuinely cared for her, someone that was an innately good person, whose past didn’t raise red flags but instead instilled honesty, courage, and kindness. He wasn’t perfect, as evidenced by his two failed marriages.She certainly wasn’t either.They both brought their pasts and all that entailed into this new relationship.But she had never wanted to try something as much as she did this.

When Mark answered the door, he looked confused to find her there.“What...?” he trailed off, noticing the overnight bag she carried.

“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow... well, more truthfully, don’t want to.”

He opened the door wide, taking the bag from her, then stepped aside to invite her in, his face lighting with a smile as he took her meaning.“I’m glad.”He bent his head to kiss her cheek, a subtle welcome that she appreciated more than she could imagine.

“Let me put this away,” he said, heading toward the bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable. I just opened a bottle of cab. Or would you prefer white?”

“White, if you have it.”She’d been to his home on several occasions in the past month, so made her way to the kitchen, intent on finding a wine glass.It took her several tries before she found the right cabinet and she laughed when he came up behind her, pulling one down from above her reach.

“Thank you,” she said, as he opened a bottle and poured her a glass.She felt slightly uncomfortable, more nervous really.She didn’t know if he did or not.It had taken a lot for her to do this.To put herself out there by initiating the advancement of their intimacy by a night, but she wanted him to know she was ready and had no second thoughts.

Handing her the wine, he very directly said, “The thing is, I love you.”

“What?” She asked incredulously, not sure she’d heard him correctly.

“I said I love you.”His expression revealed that he was speaking from his heart and displayed a look of unmitigated vulnerability, of putting his ego aside; showing the truth of his words.

“I’m sorry. I missed that again.”She couldn’t help it, wanting and needing him to say it once more, laughing with pleasure at his revelation.

He knew she had heard him, could tell by her countenance.But just to make sure, he took her chin in his hand, leant forward, and kissed her slowly, telling her one more time, “I love you, Bridget.”

At that moment she knew in her cells that she was deeply wanted and loved, that no harm would come to her, and only then did she feel something let go and that true healing could happen.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered and she could feel his warm breath in her ear, her nose crinkling in protest.

He kissed her again, slowly and deliberately.His mind was flooded with her, with her subtle beauty; perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly oblivious of her prettiness. She was all effortlessness; for making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they had, with helping a student become their very best, regardless or perhaps in spite of, their circumstances. Maybe that was why her skin seemed to glow; her inner beauty lighting her eyes and softening her features. When she smiled and laughed one couldn't help but smile along too, even if only on the inside. To be in her company was to feel as if you were someone, that you had been warmed by the sun, regardless of season.

They had all night and the next.There was no hurry.He took their wine glasses and brought them to the lounge, setting them down on the table in front of them, before he sat, asking her to join him.She wasn’t sure how long they talked.An hour, maybe two; it didn’t matter.They talked about school, about traveling, about their parents, and the town they’d both spent so much of their youth in.

At a break in their nonstop conversation, when he went to refill their drinks, she stood and stretched.When he returned they kissed, slowly at first, then escalating in passion.He sank to his knees in front of her, her hands deep in the softness of his hair, grabbing firmly as he began to trail his mouth down from her belly button, moving lower, eliciting an involuntary moan from her lips.He had unbuttoned the front of her dress and his hands now moved underneath, to the small of her back, pulling her tightly to him, thinking he could never get her close enough before moving them lower, massaging softly.His lips brushed against the crease where her thigh met her hip, a blissful sigh evidence of the effect he had on her.Feeling she could barely stand on her own, she took one hand and felt for the wall, needing its solidness to brace her against his attention.He looked up to her face, meeting her gaze, seeing she was flushed, her eyes shining.He stood, took her hand, and led her to the bedroom.When they reached the bed, he asked, “You’re sure?We can wait if you feel you’re not ready.”His eyes never left hers, he didn’t want to pressure her.

For answer, she finished unbuttoning her dress, stepped out of it, leaving her standing in bra and pants only.She then reached over to his belt to remove it, pulling it from his waist, letting it fall softly to the floor.He looked down at her, meeting her gaze once again, then bent his head and touched his lips to hers.In a second she was kissing him back, their tongues meeting in frenzied movement.

When they broke from the kiss, Mark unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on a side chair, then followed with his trousers, leaving only his boxers on.He didn’t want to move too fast, knowing she may want to slow it down or even stop their intimacy.He would certainly honor her wishes no matter how far along they were; the pace at which they proceeded would be entirely her call.

She slid onto the bed, pushing herself back against the pillows, so that she was half-sitting, then reached her hand out to him, taking his, inviting him to join her.Once situated, her hand next touched his chest and began to fall in tormenting slow designs.She slid further down, introducing herself to the rest of him. His neck, his chest, his nipples. His taut stomach. She tasted him with her lips and tongue. He pushed himself up and drew her back to him and she could feel his middle tighten under her. Even through her pants, she felt her wetness slipping on his skin. Moving her bra to one side, he took her nipple in his mouth, cradling her other breast with his hand.

“Stop, please-” he immediately pulled back from her, turned slightly, and pulled her body to his, wrapping his arms around her.

“Of course, love,” he told her quietly, pressing his lips into her hair.This was going to be so much more complicated than he imagined and he silently cursed Daniel for hurting her like this; causing her to become scared during what should have been the most private and passionate moment that could be shared between two people.

He felt her shaking, so began running his hands up and down her arms, kissing sweet words into her hair, “Shh, Bridget. Don’t cry.I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you...”

She moved back from him so she could look at his face, obviously trying to keep herself from laughing outright. “Mark, I only meant I wanted to remove my bra. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let my ex-husband stop us from doing something I’ve wanted, dreamt of, since that first kiss in my flat.” His astonishment showed in his eyes. “Yes, since that night,” she continued, “Truthfully, I thought you knew. As much as it felt too early to be attracted to someone, there was no denying it.”

He was so comforted by her words that he couldn’t speak, not knowing what to say.She sensed his relief, moving toward him with purpose. ‘Mark, please, —’ her lips touching his once more.

Then he was kissing her again, and slipping her bra off her shoulders, their pants pushed off in haste. His strong and tender hands began to stroke her, then his lips, his tongue.Gentle; not frightening her in the least. Knowing what he was doing. She felt her nipples rise, and it startled her in its intensity so that she must have uttered a sound.

‘Shhh,’ he whispered. ‘Just relax and listen to your body.’

He was slow, rhythmic, reverent, moving down her body, and she was nothing but her body, all other thoughts gone, all feeling concentrated on wherever his lips touched.

When they joined, when neither of them could wait any longer, he felt it was the most brilliant sensation, a response that went beyond simple sexual satisfaction. It felt as if something deep within her, something special inside, was slowly working its way into him.He was overcome with feelings, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her, as if even their skin was an impediment to their closeness.

For Bridget, it was impossible to know if it was him moving or if she was doing it herself.She only knew what her body felt, her mind having subjugated itself to the sensations he elicited from her.Afterward, as they lay together in a mass of tangled arms and legs, spent physically and emotionally, she managed a laugh, saying, “Professor, I believe I now know what’s so interesting below that second button.”The only response he could muster was a low chuckle, before his even breathing told her he had fallen asleep.


	15. Brunch

The next morning when Mark woke, it was still dark out, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon, sneaking in through small breaks in the drawn curtains. He stretched out with a contented sigh, moving over quietly to kiss Bridget. Only she wasn’t there. Attempting to focus his eyes in the dim light, he stood while looking around, ascertaining she wasn’t anywhere in the room. He quickly went to the loo, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and attempted to comb down his unruly hair; then proceeded to the kitchen, smelling the aroma of freshly brewed coffee as he approached.

After pouring himself a large cup, black, no sugar, he quietly approached Bridget from the rear as she sat in her fluffy pink robe on the couch, sipping at her coffee, lost in thought. He bent down stealthily and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, startling her so that she jumped, cursing under her breath.

“Sorry!” he laughed. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He came around to sit next to her, asking, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” she smiled softly, her expression not quite making it as far as her eyes. She was quiet for a beat before asking, “Does it bother you that I haven’t said it back?”

He knew exactly what she was referring to but instead asked, “Pardon?”

“I haven’t said I love you... ” Her features seemed suddenly melancholy, and he felt awful for that.

“Come here,” he said, pulling her close, brushing her cheek with his lips in comfort. “No, it doesn’t bother me. At least not yet. But if you haven’t reciprocated in six months, we may have a problem.” He was now kissing her ear, trailing his hand lightly down the left side of her neck. She was trying to be serious but was finding it extremely difficult to focus at the moment.

He whispered into her ear, “Besides, that was a great shag, or two, last night.”

She laughed against her will at his irreverence, taking the throw pillow and hitting his arm with it, almost causing his hot coffee to splash out. “Hey, careful!” he admonished, pulling his hand away from her, holding the cup steady.

Instantly very serious, she asked, “Can I talk to you about what happened with Daniel?”

Feeling as if she couldn’t breathe, she inhaled deeply, determined to discuss the event with him. She’d told Magda and her therapist. And Jude, Tom, and Shaz, albeit an abbreviated version. But it felt different telling Mark. She wanted to confess that she loved him but had frozen when trying to say the words. She didn’t know why. She trusted him implicitly, or she wouldn’t be here right now. But did she trust herself enough to love someone unconditionally and risk her heart again?

She met his eyes, not flinching, but he could see the pain in their depths. “Do you want me to hold you?” he asked, reaching out to put his hand over hers reassuringly. What was the right thing to do? He wanted to comfort her, but did she want physical contact or space when expressing her anger and fear? He knew he was prone to losing his temper with Daniel, as evidenced by the fact that he punched him, but also realized it wouldn’t help at this moment in time and could actually scare her into closing off. His job wasn’t to “fix” her, make her feel better, or take the pain away, but simply to listen. Patience was the most valuable support he could offer at this time. He would put aside his opinion of her ex-husband and try to truly understand what she was telling him. Scooting closer on the cushion, she took his hand, wanting to tangibly feel his support and strength.

“He forced himself on me. It was the evening we came back from our parents. I went to the police immediately. They arrested him, but I just wanted out at that point. If I regret anything, it’s not going through with a trial. To Sylvia’s credit, she used what happened as leverage to end our marriage immediately.”

Mark was silent for a minute, fully taking in what she told him. “Bridget, I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve for this to happen to you. Thank you for trusting me enough to share it.” His natural instinct was to ask questions, to try and understand her feelings and suffering. But she may interpret his queries as accusations as if he were disputing her actions or suggesting she was somehow responsible. It was heart-wrenching to hear that Daniel hurt someone he cared so much for, but he had to try to keep his emotions in check. This wasn’t about him; but about her being comfortable enough in their relationship to share her narrative.

When he finished, she slid into his embrace, feeling as if a weight had literally been lifted off her body, allowing her to breathe freely again. She hadn’t gone into detail, and he didn’t push her for any more than she was willing to share. His strong arms wrapped around her body, hands running over her shoulders, soothing her overwrought emotions. She stayed in his enveloping hug until the light from the uncovered windows started to slowly steal in through the branches of a large tree, illuminating the room in a soft, diffused glow.

“Bridget?” he asked very quietly. She stirred slightly, turning her head, so it rested across his chest now. She had fallen fast asleep, her eyes closed tightly, face tranquil in repose. He stood, picked her up in his arms, and walked back to the bedroom. The movement woke her so that she mumbled something that he couldn’t make out. “Shh. Go back to sleep,” he said, pulling back the light blanket and sheet, setting her down, then crawling in beside her. He wrapped his body around hers from behind, snuggling close, burying his head in her hair. When they woke next, it was later than half ten, and the sound of her mobile ringing had unceremoniously jarred them both from slumber.

He reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table, handing it to her. Trying to focus through sleepy eyes, she saw from the display that it was her friend Sharon.

“Fuck.” She was now wide awake, sitting straight up in bed. “We were supposed to have brunch and go shopping today...”

Taking a steadying breath, she hit the ‘accept call’ button. Mark could hear her friend’s voice through the speaker.

“Bridge! Are you all right? We’ve been pounding on your door for ten minutes now! Where in bloody hell are you?”

She gave him a guilty look before replying, “I’m fine. I... stayed at Mark’s last night. I’m so sorry, totally forgot about our brunch date...”

He tried to hide his amusement at her obvious discomfiture in confessing to her friends where she was and why she’d forgotten their previously made plans. Until he heard their exclamations through the mobile, loud and clear.

“Bridget Jones! Is that your Professor you’ve been talking about? Getting in a little extracurricular activity?!”

A second voice then chimed in, having obviously grabbed the mobile, adding, “So, how was it?! Did he light your Bunsen burner??”

Laughing out loud at both of their comments and Mark’s look of self-consciousness at hearing their remarks, she responded, “Jude, can we reschedule? I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

“Let me have it,” Mark said, using his best teacher voice, holding his hand out for her mobile, expression solemn. She was now afraid he would tell them to bugger off, especially after their cheeky comments. Reluctantly, she gave him the phone, watching intently for what he would say.

“Hi, it’s Professor Darcy,” he said in introduction. Bridget could hear silence on the other end, both friends at a loss for words for what seemed the first time in their lives.

“Hi,” Jude finally replied meekly.

“Since Bridget so egregiously forgot your brunch plans,” he gave her a sideways glance as he said this, grinning from ear to ear, “I’d like to offer to cook everyone a full English to make it up to you? I’d hate to be the cause of any strife amongst friends.”

Bridget broke into a wide smile at his proposal, pleasantly surprised at his eagerness to meet her mates. She heard Jude answer enthusiastically before asking to speak to her again.

“Bridge, do you _really_ want us over now? It sounds like you’ve got your hands full...”

“Yes! Please come. I’m starving and absolutely love a man that can cook.” They rang off once they’d taken Mark’s address, saying they’d see them in a half-hour.

Looking over at him lying wrapped in the disheveled sheets, she moved closer, climbing to be fully on top of his body, nose to nose, her hair gently swinging near his face. “I love you.”

“What?” He asked incredulously, a smile splitting his countenance.

“Don’t say what, Mark, say-”

He cut her short. “ _Pardon?_ You love me _now_ due to cooking for your friends and not after last night? Hmm, I’m going to have to work a little harder in the bedroom then.” His chuckle was silenced when she leant down to kiss him deeply.

——————

“Mark, this is Jude and Sharon. But we call her Shaz,” she explained, indicating the lighter haired of the two. “We’ve been friends forever. Along with Tom, whom you’ve already met at Magda’s.”

Mark hugged both of them in turn, wanting to make a good impression. Bridget then offered mimosas after finding he’d splashed out on champagne for this evening’s date. While Mark finished cooking, the three women took their drinks out back onto the stone patio.

Immediately after leaving the house, both Jude and Shaz grabbed Bridget and hugged her tight, happy that she’d moved on from her ex in more ways than one.

“So?? How was it?” asked Jude while taking a sip from her flute. “And this is _excellent_ , by the way!”

“How many times did he use his slide rule on you?” laughed Shaz, with a delighted snicker.

“Shhh,” hissed Bridget. “He’ll think we’re in uni again. And as _students_ , not professors! Which, by the by, it seems that his pupils, both genders, I might add, have a classroom wager on when his second button will be undone! Guess I won that bet!”

All three broke into laughter until Mark made an appearance, sticking his head out the glass door to let them know their meal was imminent, causing them to quickly hush their gossiping, following Bridget back into the house.

They offered to set the table, thus allowing Mark to put the finishing touches on the food. Once all of them had sat, he carried the dishes over on a large, round tray, setting the food out family-style in individual bowls with large, silver spoons for serving. Shaz and Jude gave Bridget a meaningful look at his domesticity, envious of any man that knew his way around a kitchen. He then pulled the HP Sauce out of his jeans’ pocket, practically sending Shaz into a drooling fit behind his back when he turned to retrieve the pitcher of champagne and orange juice.

The table was an abundance of English breakfast foods, with bowls filled with sliced tomatoes, hash browns, bacon, mushrooms, sausages, baked beans, toast, and runny eggs. After they had all filled their plates, just as they were about to dig in, Jude imparted this bit of wisdom while slopping a forkful of beans onto a piece of toast, “No better way to sort a hangover than a big fry up!” Bridget and Shaz’s look of chagrin aimed directly at their friend caused Mark to laugh out loud at their expressions.

“What??” she laughed in response to their looks. “I didn’t say I had a hangover. But can vouch for it from past experience!”

In answer to Mark’s polite inquiry about their spa weekend, they started chattering away, entertaining him with stories from their girls’ getaway. It was a ritual they’d been enjoying since their early thirties before marriage and sprogs were in the picture for any of them. Jude then told him that she worked as Head of Futures at Brightlings Bank when he inquired about her career.

“Small world,” he replied with surprise. “I’ve banked there since uni. Do you know Corey Nesmith? We went to school together, and he works at the office on Threadneedle Street. He’s head of-”

“Commercial lending!” she said, completing the sentence for him. “We had lunch just last month. I’ve known him for years. We actually started the same month and went through training together. What a coincidence!”

Mark next asked Sharon about her life and work, finding out she was married to a musician, was the mother of two rambunctious children, and an editor at The Times. She soon had them all in stitches as she explained the new piece the editors had suggested at their weekly meeting the day prior.

“It’s for a fluff article in the Sunday entertainment section titled ‘Super Powers Every British Person Needs.’ And the best power they could come up with was always knowing when you’d need to carry an umbrella!”

“Well, that one’s easy! Every day in London!” Jude chimed in. “If it isn’t raining, then it’s about to rain or has just finished raining.”

“Mark, what would yours be?” Bridget asked, genuinely interested in what he might say.

“The ability to have your life constantly narrated by David Attenborough. I’d absolutely love it! Did you know when he joined Instagram last year, he broke Jennifer Anniston’s record for the fastest time to accrue a million followers?”

“How do you know that?!” asked Bridget, suppressing a chortle, not quite believing that he’d ever even been on the social media platform.

“Bridge, what would your power be?” Jude asked next.

“The ability to always wake up just before your stop when you fall asleep on public transport. I may have been caught a few times having to get off at the next station. I’d honestly rather have that power than x-ray vision.”

Sharon continued with a typically British trait of politeness, saying, “These go hand in hand; the ability to get cash out of an ATM without feeling the need to thank it and not feel you have to apologise when someone walks into you in the street. I could save ten minutes each day by eliminating just those two items.”

Being just a little pissed from the alcohol they’d been enjoying, they continued on in this vein, laughing as the suggestions became more outlandish.

“The ability to go out for a meal with a group of friends and collect the right amount for the bill first time around instead of having to overpay by about £25 to cover the one cheap scab,” stated Jude, as if this event was a common occurrence in her circle.

“Tom!” all three yelled out in unison, laughing uproariously, confirming the story as accurate.

“The ability to know whether the person you silently fancy on the train fancies you too,” stated Mark, looking at Bridget unabashedly. “Or at Uni,” he added, never taking his eyes from her face.

“To truth, justice, and the British way!” Bridget said, blushing slightly while meeting his gaze, raising her glass in a toast.


	16. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second night spent together. This chapter is more graphic than the last🙄

After eating as much as possible, they all slowly stood and pushed away from the table; more than one loud and contented groan escaping them. Bridget, Shaz, and Jude started to clear the dishes by picking up and removing the mostly empty plates until Mark stopped them, insisting they take the last bottle of champagne outside, directing them to go enjoy themselves and that he'd do the washing up.

The three friends sat in the dappled shade of the large trees that covered the cozy patio, surrounded by bursts of color from the many pots of flowers mixed with green leafy foliage set about the perimeter, sipping on the champagne that Bridget had refilled.

"So, is there anything wrong with him??" laughed Shaz.

"Yes... he folds his dirty clothes! Even his boxers. I'm only afraid this means he's a neat freak," Bridget laughed in  
response.

"Oh, God! Has he seen your office, your desk??" commented Jude, in mock terror. 

"Yes, several times, and he still asked me out after. So it's not like he doesn't know what he's getting into! Oh, and he's been divorced twice, but you can't count the first one; it only lasted a week, due to Daniel." Both her friends stopped drinking mid-sip at this revelation. 

Bridget then revealed the story of Mark's brief first marriage and how he’d caught his new wife and best man in bed together.

"Fuck me!" Sharon said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"And you never knew about this? Just when I thought I couldn't hate him any more," commented Jude with an angry look.

"Well, I don't think it's anything Daniel would have willingly divulged to me. I only recently found out from Magda. Jeremy and Mark were law partners before Mark changed careers to start teaching. Maybe if I _had_ known, I wouldn't have married him. But you both are familiar with Daniel; he could sell underwear to a nudist."

"You don't think Mark's trying to get back at Daniel by seeing you?" The words came out of Jude's mouth before she could contain them, and she immediately felt contrite, leaning over to hug her friend. "Forget I ever said that. A wise man known as Bruno Mars once said, 'Don't believe me, just watch,' and after seeing the way he looked at you just now, he's obviously head over heels in love. _And_ he likes to cook!"

"It's forgotten. And don't think it didn't cross my mind too. All I can go by is his actions, his past, and how he treats me. He was a human rights barrister, albeit a conservative," she smiled as she said this, "absolutely adores his mother, my mum and dad think he hung the moon, and he's now a teacher." She stopped momentarily before divulging, "And he said he loves me, without any expectations in return."

After they both squealed loudly in unison, Jude asked, "How much does he know about your split? Are you going to tell him what Daniel did?"

"I think he guessed. After the night it happened, I said I needed some distance to deal with my divorce. This was following having already snogged several times." At this revelation, Jude and Shaz exchanged a knowing glance. "He came over to check on me after I missed a day of work. Magda assured him I was fine, but when I went to his office to explain in person, it was as if he knew. He didn't press me. I think he understood it was something very personal."

"Sooo?" Shaz queried, very seriously. "Have you said the L-word back??"

"Yes." Her smile lit her face, her blue eyes beaming. "This morning. I wanted to tell him straight away, but something held me back. I don't know why, but I froze. I asked him if it bothered him that I hadn't said it in return. He was so understanding and didn't seem put off at all. That's when I told him what happened with Daniel. I was so worried that he'd judge me, think I was making it up or something, but he didn't. He offered to hold me, but I just wanted to feel his hand, his strength. I can't tell you how much that meant." Bridget had tears in her eyes as she recounted how understanding Mark had been about her ordeal.

Both girls started sniffling along with Bridget, wiping at their eyes. "I'm so sorry," said Bridget. "I didn't mean to make you all emotional." She smiled brightly, saying, "Then you rang, and he offered to cook!" 

When the patio slider opened, they turned together as Mark moved out to join them. He sat on the small sofa next to Bridget, taking her hand in his, immediately picking up on the women's emotional state. Looking in Bridget's direction, he threw her a questioning glance, wondering if something was the matter.

"All cleaned up. Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, yes!" she assured him, running her thumb over his hand where he held hers. 

"We were just saying how full we are after that wonderful fry up!" Jude said, trying to wipe at her eyes nonchalantly.

Sharon added, "I won't be able to eat again until tomorrow now. I hope Fergus doesn't have any dinner plans!"

After spending another hour outside talking and laughing, sharing stories from their long friendship, they both felt sober enough to drive home. Bridget walked them to the door after thanking Mark profusely for the lovely food.

"He seems wonderful. I'm truly thrilled for you, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" shouted Jude as she made her way down the driveway to her car. 

"Don't listen to her," advised Shaz. "Do _everything_ she wouldn't do, several times! Call me when you get home tomorrow if you have the energy." She hugged her tightly before saying, "Love you. And have fun." She turned and blew her a kiss before reaching the car.

Bridget and Mark spent the remainder of the afternoon watching an action movie on the telly. Except that she was so relaxed after the large meal and several mimosas, sitting on his comfortable sofa, leaned back against him with his arm draped snuggly over her, idly playing with her hair, that she must have dozed off. When she woke, she was alone, the late afternoon shadows telling her that at least an hour had passed. The telly had been turned off, and soft music played from somewhere. Getting up, she went to find Mark, finally locating him in the loo, still damp from a shower, with only a towel wrapped about his waist, standing in front of the mirror, razor in hand. Watching him as he moved the sharp blade over his face, the white shaving cream disappearing with each swipe, she thought how sexy he looked and suddenly had a shag flashback to the night prior, trying to avert her gaze, sure he could read her carnal thoughts.

"Hi," he said, catching her eye in the mirror, stopping his stroke mid-shave. "You looked so knackered I didn't have the heart to wake you. I've only just showered. My plans were to go out for dinner tonight, but it's completely up to you. If you'd rather, we can stay in and cook?" He had rinsed the last bits of shaving cream off his face and was now patting it dry with a white, fluffy towel, turning to look at her. 

She forced herself to concentrate on his question, "We could cook?? I hate to burst your bubble, but you probably wouldn't want anything I made," she laughed self consciously. "And I could kill for a shower after that nap." She knew how relaxed she was and felt if she didn't wake up by streaming hot water over her body, she just might go back to bed for the night, especially if he joined her there.

He laughed at her self-deprecating humour, then turned to get his clothes from the closet, walking towards the bedroom. Just as he passed her, she reached out quickly and pulled the towel from his waist. 

"Bridget!" he laughed in surprise, trying in vain to grab it back, watching as she held it behind her, out of his reach. He walked towards her slowly, a grin spreading on his face. Backing up, she managed to keep the towel away from him until she felt the entrance to the shower, the open glass door cold and damp against her back. Standing directly in front of her, he looked into her eyes, bending his head so that he could kiss her. Only he stopped just as their lips were about to touch, reached behind her, and turned the faucet on, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt the warmth splashing at her bare feet and stepped back into it, fully clothed. He followed, finally kissing her as the water saturated them both, her tee-shirt and jeans becoming heavy as the spray from the showerhead pummeled them. Her back was now against the wall as his hands roamed over her, somehow feeling more sensual than if she'd been naked. He took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, then reached for and opened the button on her pants before unzipping them, helping her step out of the sodden clothing, followed by her undergarments in quick succession. Now both fully naked and breathing hard, his hand dropped low, eliciting a moan from her when he tugged at a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as she sunk her fingers into his shoulders. He smiled, moving like a flash down her body, any thoughts of dinner immediately fleeing her mind. And then he began doing things to her with his mouth and hands that left her feeling as if she may faint. 

He moved his face back to hers, starting to kiss her slowly, softly, sweetly, tugging at her lips with his while his hand began traveling lower, fingers moving rhythmically inside her, thumb rotating and pressing. His tongue mirrored the actions of his fingers, creating a sensation unlike any she'd ever experienced. She could feel her legs stiffen, pushing against his hand. He slowed his motion, mouth gently pulling on her lower lip in time to the movement of his hand below so that she was brought back from the brink. If he stopped now, she felt she might cry. Cry, and plead. She said his name, "Mark," but it came out sounding like a desperate prayer.

"Yes?" 

He waited for her to tell him what she wanted, but all she could manage was a strangled, "Please..." He began skillfully moving his hand and fingers once more, and she groaned, every muscle drawn taut. It was almost too much. Almost. She came nearly instantly, falling apart next to him as her climax overtook her, calling out his name one more time.

She could barely stand now, feeling that he was her support when he pulled her close from behind; using soap, running soft, smooth hands over her body, washing her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp with his fingers. Until she felt her desire building again so that she reached down on his body, fondling him as he'd done to her, pleased when she heard his sharp intake of breath at her touch. 

Both now rinsed of soap, they stepped out of the shower. "Let me dry you," he stated, taking the towel that she'd stolen off him, softly patting the water droplets from her skin, then taking her hair and wringing the dampness from it. When he was done, she reciprocated, pulling another dry towel off the counter, moving up and down his body until he too was dry. When she finished, having moved over his front and back, asking him to turn around for her when she had completed each side, watching as he tried to stay his hands from reaching out and touching her in return, she was now wet with desire once again. 

They walked the short distance from the loo to his bed, she leading him by the hand. He picked her up by the waist and set her down near the edge, standing in front of her.

"All you need to do is tell me to stop. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me, of this." She nodded her head in understanding, appreciative of his tenderness, but at the moment, all she could feel was heat pulsing through her blood from the point where his tongue was now driving her mad. Her leg flexed against his back, urging him closer, while her hands moved to cup his head to hold him tight as she pressed into him with a low moan. Feeling the coarse, glistening curls of his hair against her sensitive inner thighs proved to be its own stimulus, heightening awareness of everything surrounding her. He kept his mouth on her, lavishing her with attention, her hands now grabbing at the sheets, needing something to ground her. She was so close, and he knew it, reveling in bringing her to this point again. The strength of what she felt building inside was staggering, mind-blowing, feeling as if her entire body was going to be turned into tiny particles, atoms when she climaxed. 

He stopped but only long enough to move over her as he kissed her ear, whispering, 'I don't want either of us to ever forget this night.'

She answered by smothering his mouth with hers and kissing him in a way she'd never thought possible, her hips moving against him, knowing there must be more, wanting him desperately. He settled himself between her legs. She cradled his hips with her thighs, and nothing, absolutely nothing in this world, felt as good as the sensation of him slowly and inexorably sliding into her.

She couldn't take her eyes off his face, watching him watch her as he thrust deeply. She drew in a breath and gripped his back as her body moved to accommodate him, the feel of him growing more familiar. He leaned over her, low enough to kiss her deeply, forcing her back with his thrusts, sinking fully into her. As she watched, she saw his eyes close, feeling him begin to shudder as he continued to move rhythmically until she came with such force that it startled her. At the same moment, she arched her body in time with his movements, feeling his release as he collapsed onto her, pulling her over, so they were now side by side. It took them both several minutes before their breathing returned to a somewhat normal state. He reached his hand out, touching her cheek tenderly, moving the outside of his fingers gently to and fro. She smiled, willing her eyes to focus. 

"Pizza," she finally uttered after five more minutes. 

He looked at her quizzically, wondering what exactly she meant.

"I may not be able to move for a while. But am suddenly starving. Can we order takeaway pizza? Please?"

He nodded. "I have a bottle of Italian if you'd like?"

Smiling at his suggestion, she didn't answer, instead telling him, "I love you. And it has _nothing_ to do with cooking for my friends this time!"


End file.
